Still Beating
by Ariella Jones
Summary: Annabelle Jones has seen and been through it all. She lost her mom, and her Dad is lost without his dead wife and has turned to abusing his four daughters. Will moving to Forks change this? Will she find love with the newest Cullen? OCXOC. Not an Edward/Bella story. This is post-breaking Dawn. Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

I sighed and looked out the window, the rain falling from the sky in such big wide drops it almost looked like it was snowing. Almost. If this is June weather I can't wait for winter. I turn back away from the window and reaching down turn my ipod up a little louder. It was a failed attempt at blocking out the shrieks of my three little sisters. They, apparently can't take any more than an hour cooped up in the car like this. My attention only diverted from my ipod when suddenly I felt a hard smack on the back of my head near my stitches Dad caused me to need last week. The laughter stopped from the back seats. _Dad. _

" You shut those girls up now." He growled after one final smack. This time on the cheek, leaving a red mark that i'm sure would greatly upset my mother were she still alive.

" Of course daddy" I said back as sarcastically as I could. He barely glanced my way, clearly preferring to finish this up once we reached our new home. Gulp. I know thats something I should be keeping to myself but I just can't help myself. I refuse to be afraid of him and his constant abuse, and constantly find myself getting beat worse for the things I say.

"Lily, Kelly, its time to be quiet." I say turning around to face them. I tried to be as serious as possible, but its so hard to look into those wide blue eyes they both have without smiling. The youngest of my sisters Amy, being only two months old kept on screaming from her car seat. I can't do anything about that right now, though I'm sure i'll pay for her continous crying later. Naturally my father assumes 'its my fault' nine times out of ten.

"Can we play a game?" Came Kelly's sad voice from the back the oldest of those three and the ovibous ringleader of the trio. Cutest five year old ever. Sighing I turned off my ipod and turned around giving her my signature crooked smile.

"Of course we can." The quiet game would be nice, " How about... Princesses?" I say, naming one of her favorites. Its one of my own creation. She was ready to burst in a reply when my father's low voice caught the attention of everyone. Including Amy, who's heart wrenching cries gave out the moment he began to speak.

" No time for games. WE'RE HERE NOW." He yelled the last part, glaring at me while Kelly flinched. His abuse was just now begining to terrify her. Lily was too young to understand the full extent and meaning of his anger and assumed somebody was being bad. Amy, was too young to understand at all. His anger is because of her, but directed at me. Two months ago when my mom went into labor she died, after eight hours of excrucating pain and Amy's birth. Even my dad (monster that he is) would never hit a defenseless baby. His 16 year old daughter (me) however, he was happy to hit. I suck it up. Most teens would want to get out of here and may even consider trying to get help from the police or someone like that, but not me. I'm waiting. As soon as I'm 18 I will come clean about the abuse and adopt the girls. I'm basically already raising them. I doubt he'd fight for them.

This move we just completed angered me. He isn't the only one who lost my mother, but he is the only one running away from it. This new town that he managed to land a job at was so small and before long everybody would know she's dead. Then he'll blame me for the town's knoweldge of our lives and I'll have to suffer through some more of his anger all alone. Which is good, that I'm the only one getting hit. Kelly is only five, Lily is two, and Amy is barely two months old. None of them deserve this. Unlike Dad, I don't blame Amy. Often I jump in front and take a hit destined for Kelly or Lily, or even persuade him to hit me instead. Its better that way. It makes me feel good to protect them and I love them to much to watch this happen to them.

My dad is Fork's new ultra sound technician and has a steady job at the small local hospital. Last week he took all of our stuff up here and unpacked so its all inside and ready for us. He also got to meet some of his new co-workers and one of them is brining his whole family over for a barbque tonight. I think his name is. Apparently he's quite popular in this small Washington town. I personally hate this place after just one hour of being within its borders. You know they're running out of names when they name a town after silverware.

"The Cullens will be here soon. Get ready AnnaBelle you look like crap."

"Gee thanks Dad, love you too." He scowled and I ignored him and instead grabbed Amy's diaper bag and go to get her out of her car seat. Kelly and Lily are already busy exploring our new two story house. Its huge. And beautiful. Its a pale blue with a dark blue trim and everything about this house is so dainty and elegant. I can't help but think about how much my mom would love it. Especially the garden. I shift Amy's weight so she is on my hip but she begins to whimper. I lift her up a little higher and she burrows her face into my warm neck and soft blond hair. At 16 its shocking how much I already look like my mom. I have her long wavy soft blond hair, height and features. The only trait I have from my dad are my green eyes. His dark, almost emerald, while mine are mixed with blue and tend to look more teal. Both of my sisters have my mom's dark blue eyes and my dad's dark brown hair. Its to soon to be able to tell with Amy, but she looks more blonde like me and our mom.

He glares at me as if guessing what I'm thinking. He doesn't like for our mom ( Casey) to be thought of our mentioned. If I say her name I earn myself an extra bad beating. He espically doesn't like how much I look like her and that is often why I get hit. As if its my fault I look the way I do. Sometimes I have to miss school when the bruises and cuts are too noticable or bad. I'm smart enough to catch up, but still have many issues on studying for tests about things I wasn't there to learn about in school. Running up the stairs of our light blue house I stop only to put Amy into her crib. Dad's right I do look like crap, and I have to change before the Cullens get here. I run into my bedroom and grab my favorite summer dress. Its black, white and pink. Its strapless so I also grab a cropped blue jeans jacket to go with the flowered and beautiful dress. Quickly I take a shower. I stay in there inhaling the scent of my fruity shampoo before finally turning of the water and dressing. I hear the doorbell ring and quickly blow dry and curl my hair. Its falls mid back in bright blonde barrel curls. I clip my bangs back with a sparkly bobby pin.

My make up is very natural. A light cream blush adds a little more color to my already naturally colored cheeks and makes them glow subtly. My lips are chapped so I run my berry flavored chapstick over it and add a little mascara to my eyes. I usually don't wear eyeshadow. I run into Amy's room to grab her and bring her downstairs to see who must be the Cullen's standing in my recently furnished living room. I gasp as I take them in. They are all extraordinaly beautiful. At my gasp they all turn to look at me and I feel myself blush.

"What is it?" Says the one who appears the oldest. I assume he's the doctor.

" Its just... There is so many of you, I hope I made enough food for everyone!"

"If you didn't you just won't eat ." Said my dad. I was shocked. He rarely is like this when we have company. " And then I'll just take you out to get some fastfood or something. Is that okay AnnaBelle?" Nice save Dad.

"Thats fine." , " Now why don't you introduce us to everyone?" I knew if I didnt ask I would just be ignored, and that would make _everyone_ uncomfortable. He took me around the room first introducing me to . I was right, he was the one who spoke after my gasp. He introduced himself as Carlisle and smiled warmly at me. Looking around the room I saw everyone in his family had the same gold butterscotch eyes.

" Nice to meet you Carlisle! I'm AnnaBelle and this is Amy" I say nodding at the baby curled up in my arms.

"Your daughter?" For a moment I thought he was talking to my dad. I blushed when I realized he was referring to me and Amy.

" No. This is my sister, shes two months old." I don't even know why I added her age, and I inwardly groan at my social stupidity.

"I see. Well its nice to meet you Amy and AnnaBelle." I smiled as he continued, "This is my wife, Esme, My daughter Rosalie" he gestured to the tall model looking blonde before contnuing. " And this is Emmet" This time nodding at a muscular tall boy with slighty curly dark brown hair he waves half heartedly but smiles. " My other kids Alice, Jasper, and Edward are in the other room with your sisters." " I have another son and daughter as well, John and Bella, but they couldn't be here today."

I smiled and greeted everyone he introduced. They smiled back and looked back to the football game our flatscreen was showing. Or at least the boys did. Esme and Rosalie resumed their earlier conversation. I walked into the next room to where my sisters were playing barbies with who could only be Alice.

"Your Alice right?" I say dropping to my knees next to her, Kelly, and Lily. She was small and had dark hair in a short style that framed her pixie like face perfectly.

"Yes, and Your AnnaBelle?" I nodded and told her to call my Belle. Or Annie. The thing I hate about my name is all the possibilties it leaves for nicknames. She smiled and called me Belle. So thats what I'll be going by in this town as of now.

She stood and so I did too. "This is Jasper, and next to him is Edward." Jasper was blonde like Rosalie and Carlisle. Edward had a color of hair that can only be desribed as bronze and he looked like a god. They all did. He stared at me funny, and I decided he was cute, but semi-creepy. Like he knew exactly how I felt Jasper turned to him and laughed.

"Your being creepy Edward, stop staring." He said laughing the whole time. They locked eyes and I noticed something else all the Cullen's had in common. Pale skin. They were all amazingly pale. Seeing us next to eachother must have been strange because I was so tan. Being from Florida it only made sense. He shrugged but broke away from my eyes now. Kelly stood up and ran into my arms crying as my dad yelled from the living room. It was because of the touchdown that had just been scored but she didn't know that and thought I was going to be hurt.

"Hey its okay, Kelly. I'm right here. They're yelling because they're happy about the game. Not because your in trouble." I smile at her and drop to my knees once again so I'm at her eye level. She hugs me tightly and I hold her. Jasper smiles at us and she calms down almost instantly. Edward excused himself from the room.

I hear my dad call for me, and Alice,Jasper, and Kelly follow me out into the living room. I see my dad in front of the grand piano and I groan.

" Anna, where are your manners? Please give them a tour, and Carlisle, please ofrgive my daughter. She is rather forgetful, its very disapointing." I don't know why he can't just give them the tour himself but I agree unwillingly.

"Excuse me." Says Edward as he gets up and exits his father in tow, two less people to give a tour, great. Amy cries and I notice for the first time that Rosalie is holding her. I walk up and she frowns at me and starts handing me Amy. " You can hold her. I was just going to ask if you wanted to feed her."

She brightened and spoke "I'd love too." She smiled at me. I hand her Amy's bottle I just made with her formula and hand it off to Rosalie who smiles again and thanks me. We begin and finish the tour within maybe ten minutes, its a big house but there isn't much to show. I step out the back door. I thought taking a walk would help relax me. I haven't been out ther long when I hear two voices. I paused and after a moment and was able to identify both voices. Edward and Carlisle.

CHAPTER TWO

**EDWARDS POINT OF VIEW.**

"I don't understand. How is it possible?" I was freaking out. I had found that out of all four of them I couldn't hear any of there thoughts. As a mind reader this was troubling news. I haven't had this happen before since Bella.

Finally Carlisle spoke. " I think they must be hiding something, like us." I looked at him expectantly. I needed more of answer than that. He saw this look and continued. " My guess is they are all so used to hiding there thoughts and keeping everything a secret that you can't read their minds... Does Jasper and Alice's powers work with them?"

"Its not that. The girl, AnnaBelle, is the only one I have trouble reading. Well her and her father. I can't read either of them! Her sisters however, I get little glimpses of their her sister was crying and I tried reading her mind all I saw were memories of AnnaBelle crying, and Frank smiling."

" So its a father daughter secret..." Carlisle mused. Suddenly I heard, and smelled, her. AnnaBelle... Carlisle also tensed. and we finished our discussion with him thinking and me answering aloud. A few minutes later AnnaBelle (or Belle as she insisted to be called) appeared. " I hope I'm not interupting anything.." She said slowly. In her soft, voice. She shook her blonde curls and took another step forward.

" My dad and I wanted to thank all of you for coming, and invite you inside for some drinks and a movie. Well the drink part is all him." I nodded and smiled at her. I stared into her green eyes until Carlisle spoke.

" That would lovely, but we really should get going. Its getting dark." He said looking up into the sky before smiling at her.

" Maybe another time." She said smiling. Then she turned and led us back into the house. " Ah Carlisle. So my daughter did find you." Spoke her dad. I tried reading his mind, but once again drew up a blank. Strange...

"She almost had us convinced to stay longer, but it is a school night and its getting late too." I spoke, trying to get that crooked smile back on her sad face. It worked. I honestly had not realized how long we had been here.

"Well, as long as she's not _why_ your leaving I guess I'm happy." He said in reply.

" Thankyou so much for letting us come and invade your home Frank." Said Esme warmly. She shook his hand and called Rose, Jasper,Emmet, and Alice into the room. I smiled when I saw Belle's younger sister Amy in Rose's arms and Kelly hanging onto Emmet who was giving her a piggyback ride. Lily held hands with Alice and Jasper and spoke nonsense to them rapidly, as they smiled at her nodding there heads in agreement with whatever she said. Belle was handed Amy by Rosalie and thanked her for looking after her. She then did the same with Alice, Jasper, and Emmett. She told Kelly to go shower and get ready for bed. the other girls were too young to all that on their own. So she told Lily to wait for a few more minutes.

Belle turned to me. I stared in awe at her. For a human she sure was pretty, Bella had been the same way. I could tell Rosalie was begining to get upset so I said goodbye quickly and followed my family out to our seperate cars.

"Easy on the eyes isn't she Edward, I wonder what John will think?" Jasper said winking at me.

"John will like her." My brother was now the only single one since Bella and I had gotten married.

Emmet laughed, and I was happy that the whole girlfriend thing was about John, not me. Thank you Bella!

**Chapter 3**

** Belle's point of View.**

When the last of the Cullen's tail lights had disappeared into the dark night I turned away from the window, only to meet my father's fist. The girls had just been put to bed and hopefully were out fast asleep.

"Please. Its a school night, I'll have to miss my first day." I could hear the terror in my voice as I backed up until I was pressed up against the cool window. He jerked me forward and closed the blinds so we were no longer visible to anyone looking through the window. We were surrounded by woods and no one was around for miles so I knew this was an unneccasry precaution. He slapped me hard.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" , "I KNOW THAT WAS BULL ABOUT YOU NEARLY CONVINCING THEM TO STAY." " THAT MAN, IS PRACTICALLY MY BOSS." "I COULD USE A RAISE YOU SELFISH BRAT!" I looked at him in horror as he flipped me on the hard cool wood flooring of our home. He scooped me up and brought me upstairs.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed as were halfway up. He set me down, and I had hardly taken a step forward when he shoved me down the stairs roughly. I hit each step and I swear I heard a popping sound come from my shoulder. It screamed in protest to my violent movements down the stairs. When I finally reached the bottom, my shoulder was killing me and was limp. I'm sure I was bruised all over. He brought his foot forward and swung powerfully into a kick that cracked several ribs. I moaned. He kicked me harder. This time in the side and again and again he repeated this. He stood me up. I could see I was in dire need of a doctor. So could he.

" IN YOUR CAR AND START DRIVING TO THE SCHOOL."

I did as told, fully understanding what was happening. He was going to force an accident so he could take me to the hospital without anyone being suscpisous. He got into his seperate car. So. Its going to be a hit and run. I stopped innocently at a stop sign and he came charging from the left. Also known as the passenger's the cars connected at the back not at the door, the bad thing was that this caused for me to spin out of control into the dark and empty road. The impact of the car hurt worse then the orginal beating. He backed up and hit me once more before turning and going home to the girls. I know he wouldn't hurt them because the hospital would soon be making 'the call'. I closed my eyes and a few minutes later an ambulance came to a stop next to me. I couldn't fight the pain any longer and passed out to the sound of anxious voices and flashing lights.

**CHAPTER FOUR**

When I woke up I saw standing by me. Looking around I saw I was in the hospital. I sat up groggily and Carlisle told me to tell him everything I remember from the accident. I immeaditly launch into my story.

" I didn't even see the car. I think it was black, all I saw was the headlights and then I felt my car spin around me before eventually flipping over. Last thing I saw was the ambulance."

"Then I passed out." I add. He seemed to be in deep thought before I again, started talking.

"So, what are my injuries? And when will I be able to go home?" He must of sensed my urgency at the last statement and smiled reassuringly before speaking to me.

" No life threatning injuries. Just a few bruises. The worst is your shoulder, you dislocated it. No worries, we took care of it. you'll just need to ice and rest it. Take some advil for any pain."

"But can I go home?" I ask, my mind racing about the girls. They need me. There is no way I'm letting them stay with _him._

"Your fine to go home as soon as your father signs your release papers." He had just finished saying this when my dad walked in. Speaking of the devil. I frown.

"I signed all the papers. Let's go Anna." He refused to call me Belle because my mom always had. Anything that reminded him of her he hated. Which included me, I sigh.

"Good! I just want to get out of here! I hate hospitals." I know instantly I shouldn't have said what I did about hating hospitals. Its pretty clear that I hate them because last time I was in one my mom was dying. The only other time I had been to a doctor since then was when I was getting my stitches from my dad pushing me down the stairs. At my outburst about the hospital my dad glared at me. He appeared calm until you looked into his eyes. Thats where his anger betrayed him. Carlisle looked between us and said I could change and was now free to go.

My dad left and followed Carlisle out of my room so I could change in peace. Directly in front of me was a mirror and looking into it after sliding off my hospital gown, I gasped. I was covered in bruises. Bruises, scars, and scrapes were all I saw. My golden blonde hair seemed to lose its shine and my green-blue eyes mirrored my inward pain. "No one can ever know about this. No one should ever have to go through this." I whisper examining myself. I shake my head as if to clear my thoughts and pull my dress and jacket back on. My strappy black sandals were at the foot of the bed and I put them on last. I was happy to see that the jacket covered most of the bruises. I finger combed my long soft hair before turning towards the door. I take a deep breath and step outside and enter the hallway.

**CHAPTER FIVE CARLSILE'S POINT OF VIEW. Pre accident.**

We had all been home for maybe half an hour and Alice and Rosalie were all filling in John about AnnaBelle.

"She's single. I think. She's really pretty and I think you'll really like her. She's really nice, right Rose?" Rosalie ignored her, but smiled.

"Right Esme?" Alice tried again.

" She was great. You really will like her Jo, shes very kind and seems to be a rather positive, happy person." Esme reassured both John and Alice. I was about to open my mouth and agree when Alice's eyes glazed over. She was having another vision.

"Jasper!" I call for him, knowing he'd want to be near her at this time. Sure enough he rushed over leaving Emmett to play video games by himself and sat next to Alice.

"AnnaBelle? She's hurt...Bad." Alice said slowly sounding confused. My hospital beeper went of seconds later and Edward and Bella rushed down the stairs at the inhuman speed we all have.

"Why am I getting little half pictures of your vision Alice?" He sounded worried.

"I can't see her future. Not very well at least." She turned to me, "Go Carlisle! She needs a doctor! She's almost to the hospital. I nod and rush out the door.

John rushed to me the second I got home and began questioning beofre I was out of my car.

"She'll be alright?" He sounded worried considering he had never even met her. I nod and he continued. " Good. I'd like to meet her." This was met with some whistling from Emmett and a "You go for it!" From Jasper. I smiled at him and winked agreeing with Emmet and Jasper, John shook his head grinning.

"Not you too.." He said feigning disapointment. Alice walked up and put a small hand on his shoulder and began talking.

"Your going to fall in love." She said knowingly. She probably did know.

"Will she be at school tomorow?" I ask unsure. I never did ask Frank if he registered her or not. She pondered this for a moment before smiling and saying yes.

**AnnaBelle's POV**

The second we got home I ran inside straight to the girl's room where I saw Rosalie.

"He asked me to watch them while he went to go get you." She explained. Tears came to my eyes and I hugged her, "Thank you." I whisper. She stiffened when I hugged her, but when I released she smiled and excused herself. "Oh, thank God you're alright!" I said kneeling by Kelly and Lily's twin beds. In the next room Amy was fast asleep in her impossibly purple room . I am so relieved to see them all in one piece. They probably don't even realize that I was ever gone. When I left their rooms I saw my dad, Frank, sitting on the couch a beer in his left hand, remote in his right . I guess Rosalie left. "Tomorow when I go to school, you won't hurt them."I said. He looked up and said, " You have one day, to find them somewhere to go while your at school. Tomorrow is my only day off this week, and I wouldn't take care of them if it wasn't."

"But you won't hurt them?" I question, bravely taking a step forward.

"If it takes more than a day, I will." He said this without ever looking away from the TV.

"Annie?" He said yet another nickname of mine. Before I could reply he continued, " I want you to make a point of being friends with those Cullen kids, OK?"

"Yes dad."

"If I hear about you fighting with any of them, not getting along, or them not liking you for whatever reason I will kill you. Carlisle is my boss. Its important to me that he gets know me as a family man." Right. Because all family men threathen and abuse their children.

"Okay dad, whatever you say." I reply half heatredly, pretending to blow of his threat. What scared me most about his last statement was how calm he was when he said it. As though he had carefully planned what was going to happen. I realized a few minutes afterwards up in my room that he was expecting me to fail. I shudder at the thought. I know he doesn't like me, but for my own father to bet against me? Call me crazy but that offends me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That night I cried myself to sleep.

I wake up to the highly irritating sound of my alarm clock. It says 5:30. I groan and hop out of bed. I walk over to my closet yawning the whole time and begin to pick out my outfit. I finally decide on some darkwash skinny jeans, a long sleeved dark green scoop neck t-shirt and some black flats. To add a little something to the outfit I add a white fashion scarf, and my mom's golden locket. Dad tried selling it after she died, but I couldn't part with it and kept it. I throw the heap of clothes over my arm and work my way into the bathroom for a quick but warm shower. When I finished the room smelled heavily of apples and mangos. My shampoo. I breathe in the scent and curl my hair after dressing. To do a little something with my hair i put it back in a low, loose, curly ponytail. I leave a few curly blonde locks out of the elastic to frame my face. Then I put on some light pink lipgloss and mascara. I take one final look in the mirror satisfied that I didn't need foundation. Dad's blow to the face hadn't done any visible damage.

Next step of my morning is to get the girls going, but since dad is off I decide to leave him to that responsibilty. I eat a little bit of breakfast while everyone else sleeps. I decide I should probably wake up my dad so I can get a ride to school. After last night, my car is totaled. The second I walk into the room I see it'd be a mistake to wake him up. He is passed out, barely even on the bed, surrounded by empty beer cans and bottles. I sigh and pray to God that he is consicous in time to take care of the girls. I rub my temples trying to stop the stress. Now its seven and I have to go. Oh well, in his state he shouldn't really even be driving anyways so I take his keys and slip out the door. The whole time fully knowing that I _will_ be punished for this. The drive to school was an uneventful one and I arrived a full half hour early. I get out of my dad's black jeep and head into the front office. As I walk into the office a around fortyish woman with brown graying hair introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm , how can I help you dear?" I smile at her and introduce myself. "My name's AnnaBelle Jones, I'm new here." I say and I shak her hand. She smiled up at me and yelled for Bella (one of the Cullen's I didn't meet?) to get my school schedule printed out for me. A few minutes later who I can only assume is Bella walks over to the two of us and I can tell she's a Cullen. She hands me my schedule and a slip with multiple lines on it. "This is your schedule," she says pointing at the white piece of paper, "And here is your slip. Your going to need all of your teachers to sign this today and then after school you can bring it back here." She said. This time gesturing at the yellow lined paper. I thanked them both and used my time advantage (which was now only 15 minutes) to find my first class, english with . I had just found my class when someone ran right into me. Knocking both of us down and our books and papers also went flying.

I look up and a blonde boy immeaditly, upon seeing me, jumped up and started helping me up. Not that I needed help to stand up, but I guess he was just being friendly. As it turns out he was who ran into me.

"Oh gosh I'm so sorry! Are you alright? You must be new here, I haven't seen you around before. Are you new? Whats your name? I'm Leo." When Leo was done playing his little one sided game of twenty questions I brushed myself off and answered them. " Its okay it was an accident, yes I'm new, I'm fine, and I'm AnnaBelle. Nice to meet you Leo." He returned my greeting and helped me grab all of my stuff. "Well I really need to get to class, don't want to be late on the first day and all." I say. He nods. "Whats your next class?" He asks. I frown and look down at my schedule. "Spanish. You?"Please don't be spanish , please don't be spanish! I'll just die five minutes and I can already name his type. Its called irritating. "Pre-Calc. Well I'll see you later." Thank God! I smile and walk into my class handing my slip. She signs it and motions for me to sit in the back next to a pale boy with gold-topaz eyes. This must be the other Cullen I didn't meet yesterday. John I think. He was, if possible, even better looking then his siblings. He had chocolate brown hair that was just a little bit curly, (like me, but I'm blonde), his entire face seemed kind and inviting. John seems like a nice guy.

"I heard about your accident. Are you okay?" He said as soon I sat next to him. Thannkfully he whispered this. He just confirmed my thoughts. This defintely means he is a Cullen who else would know? My doctor was his father afterall.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." I smile.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself! My name's Johnathan. Call me John." John said.

"I'm AnnaBelle, with my name you can call me anything really. Belle, Anna, Annie. The list goes on and on." I reply. He smiles. We both turn back towards as she begins class in her high pitched nasally voice.

"What class do you have next?" I whisper to John, never breaking my gaze from the oblivious .

"I have spanish. What about you?" Inside I'm practically exploding with excitement. With his short slightly curly brown hair and muscular build he looked like a slightly younger version of his brother Emmett.

"Spanish." I say unable to keep the smile of my face. Just a few minutes ago he had seemed so friendly, but now as he took in a deep breath his features darkened. Turning towards him I saw he was now full on scowling.

"Is something wrong?" I whisper concerned.

"See you in Spanish Belle." He grumbled leaving me, the class, and a dumbfounded behind. He was out the door faster then I even thought was possible.

**CHAPTER SIX**

After english I went to spanish and was shocked that I didn't see John the way I had expected too. Instead all I saw was an obnoxious girl I had met earlier in my english class, Heaven Andrews. She sure wasn't heaven to be around. I find her name rather ironic. Slowly I smile thinking about her name and her personality. She is anything but what her parents must of hoped. She is clearly the gossipy kind, I can tell by the way she is glaring at me, right now, and giggling to her friends who in turn glance my way, roll their eyes and also laugh. I feel myself begin to blush and silently curse my shy self. True, I'm fairly confident. Just not around complete and total strangers.

"What's up new girl?" Came a voice behind me. Whipping around I saw who could only be one of Fork High's jocks. I can tell by his letterman jacket and big muscles. Which he is currently flexing in my direction. The guy had light blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He was almost as pale as the Cullen's.

"Just trying to adjust. What about you? I'm AnnaBelle by the way." I didn't want to sound rude, and I hoped he couldn't tell my politeness was forced. I did_ not_ like the way he talked to me. Or the way he was giving me the once over right now.

" Now _I_ , am just trying to enjoy the view." He says with a wink and a smile in my direction as he leans back in his chair.

"Hmph." I turn back around but before I know it Mr. All brawn-no-brains opens his fat mouth again.

" Don't be that way baby." He whispers in my ear while stroking my hair. Thats it. Someone is about to get his butt kicked.

" I AM NOT YOUR BABY." I could feel everyone turn back towards me once more but I'm so ticked that I just keep on going, " And YOU do not get to just sit here staring at me all of class, and touching me!"

"Feisty." Again he winked and leaned a little closer to me. It was then that I really lost it. I decked him. His nose looked broken and blood gushed out in two crimson waterfalls from his nose. The class gasped in unison.

"See if you ever touch me again." I say smug. The enitre class loked at me in shock, but I noticed several students in the back cracking up and a few more scattered around the classroom fighting back smiles and laughs to the best of their ability.

"AnnaBelle Jones. You can escort Mr. Stevens to the nurse now. And once you do that, you can go ahead to the principal's office. I'll call now so they will be expecting you." Said Mrs. Vasquez with a smile in my direction. I nodded all color draining out of my face.

"Let's go ." I say turning to Mr. All - brawn-no-brains. He simply nodded holding his bloody broken nose, and the two of us walked out of the room and started down the hall.

" I have no idea where the nurse's is. I'm thinking I'm only here to explain what happened." That will be easy. He was a perv, and I was the perfect example of feminisim.

"I never introduced myself. I'm Gabe." So he has a name.

"I'm sorry." I say looking at the ground.

"I bet you are, wanna kiss and make up?" Instantly my apology evaporated. It was the farthest thing from my mind at the moment. Before it, was a long stream of swear words.

"You know what? I'm not sorry. You deserved it and you still do. I have half a mind to do it again!" I was fuming. This guy really _is_ all brawn no brains. If he says one more thing I can almost guarantee I'll slap him. This time he didn't reply but instead looked on the ground. Finally I see that we have reached the nurse's office he walks in behind me and sits next to Carlisle . Carlisle? What's he doing in the nurse's office? He looked suprised to see me too, but more suprised when he saw Gabe enter behind me with his hands, jacket , and face all bloody.

"What on Earth happened?" Said the worried nurse.

"Umm... I got in a fight with a few seniors. AnnaBelle broke it up and took me here." That liar! Oh I'll show him. Technically I already have but still, he clearly doesn't get the message.

" Let's just say I know how to throw a punch, and Gabe nows how to earn one." I say , glaring at Gabe. Meanwhile Carlisle looked like he was trying really hard not to laugh. Then I noticed a freshman who's arm he was helping splint. The nurse had been splinting it too but stopped when Gabe and I came in. I smiled at Carlisle before spinning around on my heel and exiting the small crowded office. I headed into the main office and almost immeaditly was called back by Mr. Skinner. The prinicpal. This , I could tell, was the start of a _very_ long day.

Thankfully the school agreed to not call home or suspend me. All it took was a few sexual harrasment threat charges and Gabe was compleltey willing to let it go. Which was stupid of him, I can't sue him for flirting with me, he didn't break the law, he just irritated me is all. On my way back to spanish I ran into a girl name Kelsey Moore who, like me, was a sophmore. She was on her way to my spanish class too. I guess she had a doctor's appointment this morning or something and was late to school. We got to talking and she says that Gabe does that a lot. Usually to the Cullen girls, but seeing as they're all taken he moved onto me. Great. A few minutes later we reached our spanish class. I take a deep breath and walk on in. I must say the look on Mrs. Vasquez's face when I came in head held high was _priceless_. She clearly, wasn't expecting me back, at least not so soon. I also noticed someone had cleaned up all of Gabe's blood, and a certain John Cullen had taken his seat. _I guess spanish isn't so bad afterall..._

**CHAPTER 7**

Now that spanish is over I can head over to lunch. Kelsey and her friend Julia Wiles invited me to sit with them and I guess I will. Look at me, first day of school and already I have two friends. I know that I can't get to attached though. If we were to get close they might notice bruises or weight loss or any of the other signs of abuse and that _can't_ happen. So we will have a friendly, but distant realtionship. Same with the Cullens. Although I can't seem to stop thinking about John. Its all I can do to keep my teenage girl thoughts about him out of my head. Words like _dreamy _and such will be my downfall. No boyfriends. Mhhmm. That is for the same exact reasons for the whole friends thing. I mean, what if we were hugging or something and I winced because of a bad bruise? Or a scar? Wouldn't he notice? He'd have to be stupid not too. All of the Cullens are way to smart for me to hide this forever.

The way to lunch this all I thought about. Thankfully Kelsey's friend (and I guess mine now too) Julia was to much of a blabbermouth to notice my silence. As we enter the cafeteria I see there is only one table with room left for all three of us and several of Kelsey and Julia's friends are already there, awaiting an introduction. In the far corner of the big cafeteria are the Cullens. There table is filled, except for one empty seat. Alice makes eye contact with me and before she can wave me over the way I know she wants too I smile and turn around walking to the table in the center of it all and taking my place next to Kelsey and a guy with dark almost black hair. He's extremely pale like the Cullens and I notice how no one is sitting directly next to him, and they keep glancing at him nervously. He must be new too I decide and sit next to him so he's not so alone. Which earns me some worried and anxious glances from John and the rest of his family. I ignore that and sit down.

"I'm AnnaBelle. Its nice to meet you guys! What are your names?" The strange new guy to my left is the first to speak, his low hypnotizing voice suprises me.

" I'm Lucas Storm. Its nice to meet you AnnaBelle. Your quite stunning for a human." His reply shocked me. Is that supposed to be a compliment? I guess I know why everyone is avoiding him.

"Umm. Thanks. I think." I reply slowly.

"I'm Jace. Julia's boyfriend." Said a tall african american boy next to Lucas. His eyes were almost as dark brown as he skin. He was very handsome in that old fashioned way and I can't help but think that Julia has good taste in guys. I nod and murmur a reply beofre the next one goes on.

"I'm Ally Lionel." Ally seemed nice enough. Her hair was a deep brown and her eyes were a very vibrant blue color, the exact opposite of my mom's.

"Caleb Mcanders, Julia's cousin. Nice to meet you." Caleb was the distant kind of guy that seemed more spacey than friendly and I wonder how Julia could tolerate someone so unanimated all the time. He just sat there with his blonde hair in his face and his brown eyes glazed over staring off into space. Next thing I know someone is joining our table and he immeaditly starts talking.

"Gabe 've met, and I'm single."

" Well theres a shocker." I reply.

" What's your point?"

"Oh nothing. Just find it hard to believe someone can resist your manly charm. I'm practically melting at the very sound of your voice." I reply never making eye contact with him and go to open my soda can. He looks at me and furrows his eye brows trying to determine if I was serious or not. He looks at me curiously and I say ,

" Yes, I am being sarcastic." This guy really pushes my buttons and he's going to find himself with a broken arm to go with his broken nose and two black eyes pretty soon. He scowls at me and stands.

"You'll regret this. One day, you'll come crawling to me. Right Lucas?" Only makes sense the two creeps are friends. For some reason the way he says this and the way he is looking at me makes me uncomfortable. Its almost like he means it. _I'll regret this?_ I smile and shrug it off before finally answering him.

"The only thing I regret, is choosing to sit in front of you in spanish. Have you _heard_ of a shower?" Weak, I know, but I had to say something. Just before things can really get ugly though John materializes at my side. _My hero_. STOP. No boys, no boys. I repeat this in my head like a mantra.

"I think it's best if you leave now Gabe." Came John's cool relaxed voice. I nod in agreement and look up smiling at my handsome savior. Gabe doesn't answer but only glares at John in return before fixing his glare on me once more. As Gabe walks away from our lunch table Lucas also stands and joins him.

"AnnaBelle? Would you like to come and eat with my family and I instead?"

"Sure John, I'd love too. " I stand up grabbing my tray and say a few 'nice to meet yous' to everybody who is still shocked at me, Gabe, and John ,and together John and I head over to the other end of the cafeteria.

"Thanks so much for saving me back there. That guy has been giving me crap all day. I am this close to hitting him again."

"That was you?" John replies laughing. His eyes light up as I tell him the story

"Guess I can't miss anymore spanish, huh? Wouldn't want to miss the show." I laugh and we sit down at the lunch table next to eachother. John on my right, Alice on my left. I can't believe its June. I finally have made some friends and the school year is almost over. I won't see anybody over the summer most likely. Well maybe the Cullens. And I do like them better.

"So AnnaBelle, what class do you have next?" Said Bella, interuptting my thoughts. Before I could answer though John suddenly spoke,

"Oh! I'm so sorry, AnnaBelle this is my sister Belle."

"I know, we kind of unoffically met this morning. She gave me this lovely piece of paper." I say holding up my schedule and smiling. John looked relieved and Bella repeated her earlier question.

"Oh, I have Advanced Chemistry next. What about the res of you?" I ask. After everyone answered I was happy to see that both Alice and (much to my excitement) John were in my advanced chemistry class with Mr. Burns. After Chemistry I have pre calc , studyhall, and finally gym. I'm really looking forward to gym, I've always been an athlete and I'm fairly good at it too. The only problem is that I am also very clumsy. We'll see how this all works out.

_**Sorry guys, I'm completely new to this and have not yet mastered the entire updating process. Hopefully my chapters will start becoming seperate updates but for now they're all together. Reviews welcome! But please, no flames. And because I forgot this earlier; DISCLAIM: I do NOT own Twilight or any of its orignal characters. All I own, is the laptop I am writing this on. **_

_**~Ariella**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I finally have figured all of this out! Thank you to everyone who reviewed or added **__**Still Beating**__** to their alert/favorites, your support means EVERYTHING to me and the more I get , the more I update. Anyways so here it is. Its the Story's chapter 8 but because I'm a major blonde it is listed as chapter '2'. Thanks everybody:) I also would like to apolgize for my spelling and grammar errors- clearly thats not my strong point! Sorry about all of the errors I have figured out how to update but editing is still a slight issue. Thanks! please review! DISCLAIMER:I do not own twilight or any of its ideas or characters. ~ Ariella.**_

**CHAPTER 8, ANNABELLE'S POINT OF VIEW.**

Chemistry was uneventful and passed before I knew it. I was beyond excited when John became my lab partner, always a good thing, but now that my math class is next, I'm considering ditching. I'm smart, but have many problems in each and everyone of my classes because of my dyslexia. Math however, is my absolute worst. And to my horror John is in this class too. Which means he will be witnessing, my epic fail.

"Is something wrong AnnaBelle? You don't look like you feel very good." John said. He's so nice. I don't deserve a friend like him. Its killing me that he's about to lose this perfect image he has of me the second Mr. Peters walks into class. But I force a smile and reply as cheerfully as i can.

"I'm doing good, why?"

" You just look like your scared or something." He's completely right of course. I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure he never finds out though.

"Its safe to say math isn't my favorite, or best class." I reply unhappily, having lost all of my previous excitement and joy.

"Oh." Yeah, oh. I turn back so that I'm facing the board as walks in, John in the seat directly next to me , on my right, by the window. I stand and hand my slip for him to sign and decide immeaditly that I don't like him when he makes me introduce myself to the class. He's the first teacher to do that today.

"Hey, my name is AnnaBelle, I'm new here, my dad three sisters and I moved here from Orlando Florida." I say this quickly while blushing and the second the last word is spoken I go back to my seat, where John smiles reassuringly at me before facing . _Glad thats over._ By the end of class my workload has increased and I now have to read chapters 1-7 of our 'literary device and easy writing' textbook for my english class, a chem. test to study for, and a rather large math assignment. It'll take me hours to do the reading alone.

Thankfully I have a studyhall period now though, then gym. Gym will be easy, I'm a good athlete and played volleyball and soccer on the varsity teams at my previous school. For me, gym will be an easy A.

~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It wasn't until now, as I started my dad's jeep after school to head home, that I realized what I had forgotten. And that out of everything, it is possibly the worst thing a person could _ever _forget. _I am a terrible sister_. I have completely forgotten my dad's threat the night before, and have nowhere for Kelly, Lily, and Amy to go. In the back of my mind an idea flickers, if only for the briefest moment, but long enough for me to know that what I have to do, is the last thing I want to do. If I want the girls to be safe I simply need to remove them from the situation. Its so simple, but for some reason I never realized it before.

This weekend I will fly back to Florida with all three of them, and they will stay there while I will come back. They can stay with grandma and grandpa Kinston. My mother's mom and dad. Dad won't even notice if I leave town. I just won't stay in Orlando I'll come straight back. From one flight to another. Its perfect! When dad first announced the move Granny and Grandpa wanted us to stay but dad said no, I was going wherever the girls went. I just know they'll accept! I'll say it was dad's idea, but that he couldn't get the time off of work and so I came instead. She'll buy it. Now I just need to take his credit card, and I can buy the first tickets from Seattle to Orlando.

I drive home quickly , my heart pounding with excitement. I can help them! I can save my sisters! The school year ends on the 21st , today is the 4th. In 17 days they can come home or I can go home back to Florida too. I see my house up ahead and I'm shocked to see a blue chevy pickup truck in my driveway. I pull up and gather my backpack, going inside of the house as quickly as possible to see who it is.

"John?" I say in disbelief. What on Earth is he doing here?

"Hi, AnnaBelle Emmet gave me directions here. I wanted to ask you something but you left math so quickly that I never had the chance." If he needs help on the homework, we're both screwed because I was going to ask _him. _

"If this is about our math homework, _I _was going to ask _you_, so I'm no help there." I say dad snorts, knowing what I've said is true and when I turn to glare at him, John suddenly catchs my attention when again, he speaks.

"No,no,no it wasn't about that. But I 'd be glad to help," He takes a step forward and continues, " I actually was going to ask you out, you know, on a date. Tommorow is a Friday and I thought that maybe, after school, you might want to go out. Maybe catch a movie or something." .YES. My heart is shouting JUST SAY YES YOU DYSLEXIC IDIOT! But I can't. John doesn't realize what my dad does, and he can't. I won't get him all tangled up in this. In _my_ mess. However, I do know exactly how to refuse _and_ get those plane tickets to Orlando I need. Its a good thing my dad is here watching and waiting for my answer.

"I'd love too! Anything other time. You see, tonight I'm leaving. I'm going back to Florida." I see his worried and hurt look so quickly I continue, " Not permantely. Just to drop off Kelly, Lily, and Amy. They'll be staying with my mom's parents for a while. My dad actually, was just about to buy the tickets and help me pack before taking us to the airport." I finsh smug, at the fact that now my dad has to. He has to go along with it now. _AnnaBelle Jones your a genius. _I think my smile growing by the second.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 9.**

John just stares suprised at me.

"Why would you need to do that?" He asks in disbelief. But I guess it is a little odd. Anyone who isn't aware of our 'situation' and is in their right mind would find it just a little bit crazy and unneccasary.

I answered as honestly as possible, without revealing anything, " With my dad working such long hours, and me being in school there is now way for the girl's to be taken care of. Well, there is. But its much easier this way, besides we're all a little homesick. Right Kell?"

"Right! I wanna see Granny and Grandpa before they die!" I was shocked but she kept on going. " Mommy used to say they're older than dirt! But that was before Mommy had to go away." She said sadly. John kneeled and began to talk to her. Although he was adressing Kelly , he looked at me.

"And why did your Mom have to go away?" I was about to answer when Lily stumbled into the living room , teddy bear in hand, and answered for all of us. My Dad however was seemingly angry and had stiffened at his question.

"She went on vacation. AnnaBelle says that vacation means forever." Lily answered her blue eyes wide and focused on Dad, waiting for him to yell at the mention of his recently deceased wife. John looked at me and mouthed "sorry". I just shrugged and looked away.

I broke the silence " Well Dad, go print out those tickets, Kelly, Lily, lets pack!" John offered to help me. He also volunteered to drive us to the airport, to which my Dad grumbled something that sounded like "Fine."

"So ," John began while we were alone in Amy's bedroom packing a few of her things. I looked at him and when he realized I wasn't going to reply he kept talking.

"You never mentioned your Mom before. What's her name?"

" Her name _was_ Casey." Silence filled the room.

"I'm sorry , I didn't mean to snap at you. Its just a touchy subject , you know?" He nodded so I continued. " My Dad refuses to accept that she's gone. I don't think he's even said '_she's dead_' yet. He's very depressed and I can't go to school, _and_ raise all three of them."

" You've been taking care of them?"

I nodded, "Your looking at their sole care giver." He looked at me, his deep golden eyes filled with sorrow , and I looked away. He was about to say something when my Dad waltzed on in, ruining our little 'moment'. He glared at me and thrusted the recently printed tickets into my hands. John seemed to be glaring right back at him, and his eyes flashed with anger, twisting his perfect features into a scowl. He gained his composure and took deep breaths, calming himself.

"Thank you sir. I'll make sure I get them all there safely." John said in a calm even tone.

To which my ever so lovely father grumbled " I don't care if they're okay or not." He said this as he walked out the door and I swear John looked like he was about to beat him._ Now that I'd like to see..._

"Thank you." I say quietly after John and I have loaded all of the girl's luggage, and themselves, into his truck.

He sounded confused, "Why?"

"For the ride, and for helping me pack. You didn't, and still don't, have to do this." He looks shocked, like there was never a reason for him not to help me out. Like he's appalled at the idea of not helping me.

" I volunteered. I'd love to help you, and so I am." He answered simply. I just stared at him in awe. How is it possible someone be so kind, so nice, so smart, _and_ so good looking? Its not. There's got to be something wrong with him. But I seriously doubt that.

Kelly spoke up from the back seat. "Are we there yet? I really want to see Granny! And Grandpa too! But not as badly." She nodded and smiled like this was all her dreams coming true. I gave her a smile and told her we were almost there, but deep inside I was sad. So very, very, sad. I didn't want to see her go. I didn't want any of the them go, and I was going to miss them all so bad. I want to be selfish, and keep them with me. To stay with them, but I know that I can't. I love them to much to let him hurt them like that. The way Kelly reacted to Dad yelling while the Cullens were over is just further proof of that.

"How long has your Mom been dead?" John said quietly so only I could hear him. He looked sad and like he understood exactly what was it was like to lose a parent so young.

"Almost three months. Actually, today _is_ three months." I reply just as quietlly, maybe even more so. He was quiet for a moment longer than I expected and I wasn't even sure if he heard me at all.

To my suprise, he answered. "Im sorry. Especially for bringing it up, but if you don't mind me asking, how did it happen?"

"Car accident?" He suggested. I shook my head no, and looked back at Amy sleeping in her car seat.

"Childbirth. When Amy was born..." I didn't have to say anything else, he nodded and shot me a sympathetic smile before turning and pulling into the airport parking lot. This is it. This is my chance. I only have one shot at this, and even though I hav the tickets and all three of the girls, I'm still worried that something is going to go wrong. _Very_ wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 10 **

Finally we had gotten to the airport! I got out quickly, still unable to shake the nagging feeling in the back of my mind that something bad was going to happen. I guess John noticed my nerves because he was staring at me funny, and watching me closely as the two of us quickly unloaded the car.

"They'll be fine. I'm sure your grandparents will take good care of them." He said, mistaking my nerves for another thing entirely.

"I know, its just I worry. " I shake my head, "You wouldn't understand, all of your siblings are your age, you don't have to be as worried, or as careful..." My voice trailed off at those lasts words and he looked at me closely before speaking, "I don't _know _ how you feel, but I do understand." I smile at him, even though I seriously doubt he 'understands' the urgentness of my current situation. My dad is going to _kill_ me when I get home. Its quite possible that he literally will. I hear Kelly and Lily giggle.

"Kelly! Lily! Get back here!" I yell as out of the corner of my eye I see the two of them take of running across the parking lot to explore the airport. They can't wait to leave I bet. Lucky. Dad would never let me leave. They start coming back to the car as John begins to get Amy out of her car seat.

"Here you go." He said handing her over to me. He grabs their suitcases and slams the door of the car shut behind us. I notice that he has every last one of their suitcases and I reach out to take one but he smiles and motions for me to not worry about it and we walk into the airport.

**John POV**

AnnaBelle was stressed, and I didn't need Jasper's ability to see that. Her sisters were high maintence, and if she was serious about being responsible for them entirely, I have no idea how she manages to get through the day. From the look of things Frank isn't much help. Or any help at all. I tighten my grip on one of the suitcases at the thought of him. Internally I am debating on whether or not I should tell Carlisle about my maybe discovery concerning Frank. He seemed to like Frank and thought they'd be good friends.

AnnaBelle pretended she hadn't heard Frank say those things, but they rang out loud and clear. She turned towards me, and shifting Amy's postion on her hip , moved to grab one of the suitcases. What she doesn't know, is that its no burden. Its all very light to me. I just smile and motion that I've got it. She smiles her beautiful smile and opens up the door for me, Kelly, and Lily.

"Thank you very much John, honestly. " She said.

"It was no problem I'd do it all again. As matter of fact, I could pick you up too. We could see about that date then."

She smiled and I was suprised once again at how breathtaking she is.

"I'd like that." She said, still smiling. I saw Lily come at me and hug me, she barely reached my knees.

"Bye bye John! Your the bestest friend ever, and now your AnnaBelle's boyfriend! Hey, AnnBelle, does that mean hell froze over?" AnnaBelle looked horrified at this last question.

"Lily!" She scolded.

"What does she mean 'hell froze over'?" I ask hoping it had nothing to do with her not wanting to date me.

"Belle said that she would date again when hell froze over." Kelly answered for AnnaBelle. Who, was by now, blushing a furious shade of pink. She must've been referring to an old boyfriend and I visibly frowned at the thought of her with another guy. I just met her, but, like Alice said, I was falling for her.

"Well that was... Err pleasant. We have to go catch our plane." , "Thanks again John." She said sincerely. I watched them walk away, hand in hand, and realized I never got an answer about a date. I ran at a barely human pace to catch up to them.

"AnnaBelle! Wait!" She turned around slowly and nodded for me to go on.

I cleared my throat. "Well, I never got a clear answer before. Can I pick you up after your flight?"

She laughed and it was almost as beautiful as her green eyes, and wavy blonde hair. "I did answer, remember? But, again, I'd love too. My flight lands here at 9." She said. I nodded and felt like an idiot, and if it was possible, I'd be blushing. She waved and for the last time turned around and walked through the gate, and onto the plane.

"You forgot?" Emmett said laughing loudly along side everybody else. I had just told them my entire embarrsing encounter with AnnaBelle at the airport.

"Oh wow, I wish I could've seen that coming!" Laughed Alice. I growled but immeaditly recieved a glare from Jasper. "Its not that bad... Is it?" I groan as they all nod, that, yes, it is that bad.

"No its not, " Edward said, having read my mind, "She probably thinks it was cute." He finished with a teasing tone. "Not like you would know." I replied referring to how he is unable to read her mind, and his smile vanished instantly. My retort was met with another booming laugh from Emmett and a clap on the back from Jasper. Everyone else mainly snickered, and Edward looked irritated by their approving thoughts. Bella put a hand on Edward's shoulder and he brightened visibly. He's been this easily cheered up since he met her, and while I'm happy for him, I wish that I can find that happiness myself.

"You will." Edward stated, and Alice went into a vision. After it passed her and Edward both smiled and told me that Anna (as they called her now because Bella felt that Belle was to close to her own name) would still like me, and our date would be a success. One could only hope...


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I want to thank everyone for putting up with my short chapters, and also to those of you who have reviewed, I love you! You guys rock! I want to apologize for my typos, and yes, I realize that their are a few problems with this story. Mainly being, how can the Cullens be back in Forks but the story not set in the future? To that I have only one answer, because I said so. This is the fanfiction world, where nothing has to make sense and these stories are just for fun. It just is that way, k? Geez, I'm only 14! Also I do realize my writing hasn't been the best, but I'm working on all of these problems so ****Still Beating**** should be only getting better. ALSO, I will not being going into depth about the Cullen's and their powers, you know the story. ~ Ariella**

**CHAPTER 11**

The whole way to Orlando the girls, all three, slept. It was like heaven. They're never this quiet! So I just listened to my ipod and tried my best to relax. Its hard to when I think about my upcoming date with John. He's great , he really is, but I still am not sure about dating right now. I just know he'll ask what Kelly meant about me dating again when hell freezes over, but its no big deal, really. That was just me being your sterotypical overly dramatic teenage girl. All that happened was that the guy I dated, Jack, was a jerk. He didn't do anything except ignore me. He was rude. To me and to my friends. So I dumped him. Thats all really, there wasn't anything more to it than that.

All to soon our plane had landed and I was now almost literally dragging my still sleepy sisters to baggage claim. To my relief, when we got there my grandpa had already gotten all of their suitcases and between him and my cousin Blake were carryng them easily towards a bench, where they motioned for us to join.

"AnnaBelle! Look at you, so much like your mother!" I turned around to see my grandma coming closer to us, having just left the bathroom.

"Thanks Granny. You look great! How are you?" She smiled and the laugh lines etched onto her tan wrinkly skin deepened.

"I'm great Anna," She turned towards Kelly who yawned , but smiled.

"And how is my little Kell?" She said warmly.

"I'm happy Granny! SO happy!" Kelly replied. I looked around for Lily only to see she was in Blake's arms.

"Dad says thanks Gran. He appricates you taking them in." She just smiled and we went and stood next to my grandpa and Blake.

"Anna!" Blake practically yelled.

"Blake!"

"I haven't seen you since we were 10! When are you guys coming to New Orleans again?"

"Oh gosh, I don't know. We just got moved in and I doubt we will anytime soon."

I change the subject. "What are you doing in Orlando?"

"Stayng with Granny and Gramps for the summer. And I guess these little guys too." He replied brightly gesturing at the smiling Lily and Kelly. I give Amy a quick peck on the forehead and hand her over to Blake after he set Lily down.

"Please be good for Granny, Grandpa, and Blake, okay?" I say my voice muffled by her dark brown hair.

"I will. Why can't you stay?" She said quietly.

"I have to go to school Lil." She nods but I can tell she isn't satisfied.

"And you, " I say smiling big as I swoop up Kelly into my arms, "please oh please behave! And keep Lily out of trouble." She squeals with delight as I swing her back in forth in my arms.

"Okay! Okay!" She shrieked. Satisfied I set her down. I take one last long look at all three of them, not wanting to let them go. I give Blake a hug, careful not to bump the still sleeping Amy, and continue my goodbyes with my grandparents.

"Well I said I'd meet Kayla for lunch here in the foodcourt before my flight back to Washington so I better go." Kayla and I have been bestfriends ever since kindergarten and I have missed her really badly. My grandpa nods and I give them all a quick smile before walking to the foodcourt, where I search the crowded space for my best friend.

"BELLE!" I hear Kayla scream from somehwere behind me. I turn around.

"KAY!" I scream in response and we both run, and collide into a big hug. My favorite thing about Kayla is how much we have in common, personality wise. It also helps that she is 'disabled' as well. She isn't dyslexic. But she is color blind. Not like a dog, seeing only black and white, but in the sense to where orange looks like green and purple appears to be blue. That being said, her outfits rarely match. Today was no exception. Her tanktop was blue with white flowers decorating the sides and her capris were orange. Her shoes, were purple ballet flats. We make an interesting combination. We used eachother for help on dates often. Me having her research menus so I know what to order and don't need to ask my date to read me the menu, and her having me coordinate her outfits.

"So any dates coming up?" She says wriggling her eyebrows. Even though I know shes joking, I swear its like she can read my mind.

I laugh. "Actually, yes." She looks stunned at her wild guess being true.

"I'm practically pyschic!" She jokes leading me to a table where I see shes already gotten us both sandwhiches from subway. We know eachothers orders.

"Is he cute?" She asks biting into her toasted sub.

"No, actually he resembles a caveman." I joke.

"Sounds like a keeper. But seriously? Scale 1 to 10."

"A solid 10." I reply blushing,so I mask it by taking a bite of my own sandwhich. She smiles and takes another bite as well. We make small talk for the next hour or so until my flight is called.

"Please don't leave me! Its picture day tomorow Ann!" She insists on never using the same nickname twice in row. Its one of Kayla's quirks and I'm surprised by how much I've missed it.

"Just wear what you wore last year." She looks shocked by the very idea of wearing the same outfit twice.

"Or that tanktop with your jeans and those sandals we bought last summer." She ponders this and nods in agreement. We say quick goodbyes and I all but sprint to catch my flight. I'm nervous now. When this thing lands I have date!

~~~~~~~~Time skip!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

John's POV.

AnnaBelle's flight will be landing any second now, and depsite Alice's warning it'd be late I have been here for the past hour and a half waiting for her. I'm so jumpy and nervous and even Jasper hasn't been able to calm me down. He finally gave up, frustrated, and he and Alice left to hunt. I can only hope Alice is right and that AnnaBelle will love our date. Even though shes pyshic I still find myself betting against Alice often.

Finally her plane lands and she exits the gate looking well rested and happy. There is something in her facial expression that I can't quite name. Nerves maybe? As long as its not regret I'm happy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry its been a while! OK, just to clear things up, Bella **_**is**_** a vampire but there's no Renesmee. The story just wouldn't make sense with her so I'm sorry for all of you who absolutely love her. Everybody else is in this story though. Thanks again for the reviews! The more reviews I get the faster and more often I update, they're like fuel for me. Here it is, chapter '6'!**

** ~Ariella**

** CHAPTER 12.**

JOHN POV'

She looks stunning and its the first time a human has ever left me speechless, she looks around her blue/green eyes wide. I realize that its because she doen't see me. She looks disapointed and I walk to her side quickly. I smile when I see the relief on her face.

"John, your here!" She says softly.

"Of course, you ready?" She nodded and so I take her hand and we walk off going in the direction of where I parked my car. I open the door for her and get in on my own side to start the car.

"I thought you had a truck?" She questions.

"Nah, that was Emmett's. This is my car." I say gesturing towards my midnight blue ferrari. I wanted to show off for our date. I try to keep the smug grin off my face but it shines through anyways.

"I have never been a car this nice before." She shakes her head in disbelief and continues, "So, where are we going?"

**AnnaBelle's POV**

Stupid John. This is why I don't date. Here he is, in all of his gorgeous glory, smiling at me. Topaz eyes twinkling with excitement and a secret. He refuses to tell me where we're going.

"You know, this can really make a girl wonder if shes being kidnapped." I say in reply to his silence.

"Where are we going?" I demand again.

He just laughs. "Your so impatient! I can promise, that I'm not kidnapping you though." He looks amused at my frustrated expression. I roll my eyes and he laughs once more. "Stop laughing at me!" I say but I can't keep my own laughs supressed thanks to the amused grin etched onto his perfect face.

"I could never laugh at you, I'm simply laughing _with_ you."

"I am _not laughing_ John Cullen." I retort, fighting to keep a smile off my face.

"Ooh, the full name, _now_ I'm in trouble." He jokes, looking over at me out of the corner of his eyes as he drives. I mutter "Shutup." But it only maks him laugh harder and smile wider. His happiness is contagious and I find myselflaughing alongside him. I speak after we both finally stop laughing.

"You know, we haven't even got there yet, but already this is the best date I've ever had. I like talking to you." I say sincerely.

"I like talking to you too." He says quietly. A few minutes later he announces that we're there. I turn away from him and look out my window. In front of us is a little picnic spot that overlooks the ocean. He must of stopped by here on his way to pick me up because lights are strung around the trees surrounding the picnic area. A red and white checkered blanket marks the spot, just like in the movies.

"Its beautiful..." I say taking in the way the lights cast a dim glow over the picnic blanket. The stars twinkle in the sky above us. In short, its perfect.

"This kicks Olive Garden's ass." I say turning to him. I get the desired effect when he laughs.

"I'm glad you like it." He says. I nod my head. "Oh, I like it alright." He grins and gets out of the car. I begin unbuckling and next thing I know my door is open and John's hand is extended towards mine. I blush and mumble "Thanks" as he helps me out. He goes to the back of his car to grab something so I go and sit on the blanket and face the deep blue water below. John sits next to me a picnic basket in his hand to complete the picture. I close my eyes and smile. I never want to forget this. This moment, here with John, is perfect. _He_ is perfect.

"I brought food!" John says cheerfully, snapping me out of my mushy moment. My stomach growls in response making us both laugh.

The rest of our evening was spent that way. Us talking, and laughing. It wasn't until my phone started ringing that I realized it was already 10:30 pm. The warm summer breeze felt nice as I reached for my purse and grabbed my phone.

"Hello?"

"AnnaBelle. Come home._Now._" The line went dead. I looked at the phone. My dad just had to call and bring an end to the perfect night. Of course. Wouldn't be my dad if he didn't right?

"John, I have to go home, but this has been amazing."

"You keep saying that. That its been amazing. Do you mean it?"

"With all my heart." Gosh, when did I go soft?

"I really like you." He said suddenly after opening my car door and getting in on the driver's side. I try not to blush but I don't think it worked. He likes me. A lot. He _really_ likes me.

"I really like you too." I reply looking into his eyes. For a moment I think, no hope, he is going to kiss me, but he clears his throat and starts the car instead. I sigh, slightly disapointed, but the buzz of the date itself has yet to pass. Its been so long since I've been this happy. Or happy at all .

**John POV**

I can only hope AnnaBelle enjoyed the date as much as I did. She's sitting in my car and I can't help but smile at her. This doesn't even seem real. Its been so long since I've been happy, and with Edward and Bella having gotten married, I have been the only single Cullen. Esme kept saying it'd happen, that I would find somebody but over the years I have lost my faith in those words. It was Edward's idea to come back to Forks. Him and Bella met and fell in love here. I don't know if he wanted to come because he feels its good luck for love, or because him and Bella want to honeymoon. Again. The entire 'love' thing almost didn't happen. This June of my -our- Junior year.

"Your awfully quiet." AnnaBelle says grinning. Shes amazing, I haven't laughed or smiled this much in so long, she just lights everything up. Like the sun.

"I'm just thinking, you haven't exactly been talking either you know."

She grins sheepishly and tucks a stray curl behind her ear. A light blush colors her cheeks. "I guess I have been a little lost in thought myself." She admitted.

"What are you thinking about?" I can't help but wonder.

"You. Our date. That I'm happy." Those six simple words make me so happy, and I smile.

"I've been thinking the same things. About you, how much I like you, our date." She nods.

"You sure know how to woo a girl John. I'll give you that much." So she did like the date. Hmm. I guess I owe Alice and Jasper $50.

"So, you liked it?"

"No John, I loved it." Relief floods through me. It was a success. I pull up to her house and park the car. She lingers for a moment. "I should go. I had a great time tonight. Actually, great doesn't even begin to cover it." She says. Even with my vampire reflexes, what she did next suprised me. AnnaBelle unbuckled, and leaned over and kissed me. It was on the cheek, but still, thats got to count for something right?

"Well... See you at school Monday." She says grinning. I nod, still suprised. How can a human girl do all of this to me? I wonder if this is how Edward felt. I wait until she has gone inside of her house to pull away and leave. Although I question how much of that was from choice rather than shock.

**AnnaBelle's POV**

After I hear him drive away I risk walking into the living room, where I know my dad waits for me.

"Your home. Its about time." He stands up in a flash and is by my side. Instinctively, I flinch. I instantly regret showing my fear.

"So you befriended a Cullen?" He growls. I just nod. My eyes are wide with fear.

"Too bad. I guess I can't punish you then. Know this though, I have friends. Connections. People who will do what I tell them too." I nod and he continues,

"Your sisters are safe from _me _but not from my 'connections'. If you know whats good for you, and them, you'll stay with this Cullen brat."

"He isn't a brat." I say defensively.

"He didn't even have the decency to walk you to the front door. Let alone come and meet your big bad father."

"Your right about the big part." I say cheekily. His fist connects with face powerfully and I stagger.

"Keep your mouth shut." He says.

"Mom wouldn't want you doing these things would she?" I challenge. I spoke without thinking, now, I'm in for it.


	7. Chapter 7

_ Chapter 13_

It takes my father a long moment to realize what I've done. In the bible, there are seven deadly sins. If it were up to my father, there'd be an eighth. Which would be, _never talk about Casey. Don't mention her, and do __not __think of her. Ever_. But I just had to open my big fat mouth.

As soon as the words left my mouth I gasped and my hand flew to my mouth,as though that could erase what I've done.

"I-" I begin to apolgize, but I'm cut off.

"I don't care for your petty excuses," He snarls. " All I know is that you have crossed the line."

"Your not the only one who lost her!'' I yell right back. He slaps me hard, and my face burns from the contact. I don't care what I say anymore. Because it _just doesn't matter_. The way he sees it, this will never change. I'm always going to be the 'problem' and the cause of any others. So I am giving up. I'm giving up on trying to change this, this horrible monster that is now my dad. I'm not going down without a fight though. I will _never _give up on staying alive and fighting for my sweet innocent little sisters.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO ME LIKE THAT." He growls in response. _ Ding._ We both swerve our heads towards the sound. _Ding dong._ The noise comes again, and I laugh. Literally, I am saved by the bell. My dad glares at me and goes to the door. "AnnaBelle." My dad says in a softer voice than his earlier tone, calling me forward. I walk to the front door hestitatingly. Then I'm shocked by what I see.

"John?" His face lights up when we first make eye contact, but then as his eyes roam my face he frowns.

"Come on in John!" My dad exclaims cheerfully, opening the door wider. My dad leaves my room under the pretense of going to the bathroom, but I know that really, he is grabbing a beer, and trying to assess how exactly to get us out of this.

"AnnaBelle, what happened? Are you alright?" John sounds extremely worried for me. I turn to face the mirror we keep in that front hallway and see my dad's fist did damage. On my jaw, where he hit me is a lump the size of a fairly large egg, and its throbbing painfully.

I clear my throat. "Its a funny story actually, and it doesn't hurt." I lie, touching the bump.

"What happened?" John repeats, if possible he seems even more concerned. What does he see in me anyways? Why can't he see, its just best for us to be apart? I don't want that, but he keeps finding my injuries, and I can't have that.

"I was running upstairs, and I just completely face planted. When I tried to catch myself I had little success. And so I hit my chin on the top step. It was really kinda funny to be honest." He doesn't seem convinced but thankfully, before he can say anything else, my dad walks back in. John immeaditly goes back to being the polite boy speaking to his date's father. But there is a certain look in his eyes, and I can tell his good humor and politeness is forced.

"Well John, I must admit, I gave up on meeting you when you never walked Anna in." My dad says good naturedly. With only the slightest hint of the protective tone every father should have when speaking to his daughter's date.

"Sorry about that sir. I came to apologize for that, and too give AnnaBelle her jacket. She left it in my car." I did? Oh, I guess I did afterall. I still don't think thats why John came though...

"Oh! Thanks John. I never would've even realized I left it if you didn't come by." I try my best to look innocent. He can't know how mad I just was-am. He smiled at me, and I swear I nearly swooned. _This is not good. I am way to attached._ And only after one date.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" I ask John, leading him into the living room.

"How about a tour?" He asks instead. Before I could answer however my dad strolled on in. He has a real knack for ruining moments.

"Good news Annie!" He says cheerfully, pulling me into a hug. I don't hold him back. Its just weird, he's being nice, cheerful, and now he is even _hugging_ me. Is this some sort of dream?

"What is it Dad?" I try to sound excited, but knowing him this 'good' news has a real big downside.

"Kayla is coming! She'll be staying with us while her parents go to Europe for the rest of the month." Kayla's parents are loaded. They're constantly going on trips like that. Oh crap. That, would be the downside. I love Kayla, but clearly he has some sort of motive here.

"She can go to school with me!" I say back. I'm going to try to keep her out of the house as much as possible. That way my dad can be avoided.

"When does she come?" I say, since he never replied.

"Monday." He says with a grin. Suddenly I notice John beside me, has no clue who Kayla is.

"Kayla," I say facing John, " is my best friend back in Orlando. Oy anywhere really. You'll like her." I say reassuringly. I hope he never noticed the slightly hostile way my dad and I had been looking at eachother. Lets hope he has no eye for detail. John clears his throat and nods.

"Thats cool." He said.

"Yeah, shes awesome, I think she'd like to meet you." I shouldn't of said that. Now he knows I talked about him with Kayla. God, this is embarrsing. He just smiles at me though,and so my embarrsment melts away at his warm smile. I think I'm falling for him... No, addmitting it means its true. I just need to deny,deny,deny. Yeah, that should work. I smile back but I hesitate slightly. John either doesn't see this, or chooses to ignore it.

**Sorry its so short! I'm having just a 'little' writers block, but I'll updating again soon. I'll try to update at least once or twice a week. Thanks to everybody who reads/reviews this. The reviews make me feel appreciated and I just love hearing your guys feedback. So please, review often! Thank you to everybody who has so far, especially those who have been positive and given me their thoughts on the chapter. I love you guys!**

** ~Ariella Jones :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm really disapointed in the turnout of the last chapters reviews. Is there anything I can do to maybe improve my story/plot? Anything that might interest you guys more? If so, please leave a review listing what it is you like and what you don't. Thanks! ~Ariella.**

**Disclaimer: So I looked into the mirror this morning, and guess what? It turns out I'm **_**not**_** Stephanie Myers. Go figure.**

** CHAPTER 14**

I groan and slap my hand down on my alarm to turn it off. I just want to _sleep._ It was a long and stressfull weekend. With Kayla coming today and all. I yawn and yank today's outfit out of my closet,barely even paying attention to what I grab. Today I'm going with a white V neck top that shows off my tan, and a jean miniskirt. Not to short of course, the school does have a dresscode afterall. Just thinking about it makes me roll my eyes as I hop into the steamy shower. We can't even wear turtlenecks. Not like I would anyways, but seriously. Whats so sexy about a turtleneck sweater that we can't wear them to school? And in this weather, its not like there are very many other options. I just choose to ignore this and wear most of what I wore in Orlando.

Today is the day. Today Kayla will arrive. John helped me move another twin bed into my room for her. After school my dad and I are driving straight to the airport. I just hope he behaves himself. I'm 16. I really shouldn't have to worry about that, yet I do. I sigh and hop out of the shower after I finish shaving. The bathroom mirror is suprisingly not all fogged up so I begin blowdrying my hair almost immeaditly. Today I just pulled it up into a sleek high ponytail, I curl the ends just a little bit to add a little style to my do, and dress quickly.

"ANNABELLE!'' My dad yells from somewhere downstairs. I pull the door open and yell back my response.

"Don't get your panties in a twist, I'm comin!''. Normally this would frustrate him, but instead all I hear is him laughing softly. _Laughing?_ That can't be right. He hasn't laughed since mom died. I swear I hear a second person chuckle as well. Im curious and slip on some gladiator style sandals before running downstairs to investigate. The laughter seems to be coming from the kitchen so I make my way in there, grabbing a muffin off the bar as I walk into the spacious kitchen. And there he is, the way he seems to be everywhere lately. John. I should've known it was him. My life is becoming very predictable.

"Hey John! Good morning!'' I say happily as I walk up to where him and my dad are standing. I'm a bit of a morning person.

"Hey AnnaBelle. Good morning to you too." Hey says, looking into my green eyes as I stare into his gold ones. We could've stayed like that all day except my dad was there. And we all know how he loves to interupt these moments.

"You two better be getting to school. Anna, John offered to give you a ride to school since your car is still in the shop." My dad explains. I just nod and offer up a smile (fake of course) and take John's hand, guiding him to the front door. He opens the door for me and we walk out into the chilly overcast day.

"What no ferrari today?" I tease as he opens up the door to Emmett's truck for me.

"To showy for school." Is his response, accompanied with a shrug.

"But not for dates?" I raise an eyebrow and he chuckles as he starts the car.

"No of course not, on a date your _supposed_ to show off." He replies. I just roll my eyes and he again laughs at me.

"Are you laughing at me again?" I say. I try to sound accusing but it came off as more of a joke thanks to my large smile.

"I'm hurt that you'd even think that." He says feigning a look of sorrow. I again roll my eyes. This time he just smiles and looks ahead to the road. Being with him is so _easy._ It comes naturally. It feels right. I know I should be denying these feelings, but I can't. Its too hard. I can't seem to find the words to speak about this revelation, so instead I grab his shockingly cold hand. He seems suprised, but pleased, and he squeezes my hand in response. Which makes me giggle like a third grader. The giggle leads to me blushing furiously so I turn my head and look out the truck's window. We're still holding hands when we reach the school. Neither of us let go until he stops the car and takes the key out of the ignition. He unbuckles quickly and is at my door just barely before I can open it. He opens the door, and extends his cool, pale, strong hand to me and helps me out of the car. Once I'm out he locks the car.

"You know, I _am_ capable of opening my own door."

"A gentleman, always assits the lady." He says smiling his big grin that I love.

"Don't forget how he laughs at her too." I reply sarcastically with a playful glare in his direction.

He coughs and it sounds vaguely like, "_With_ her." I laugh lightly and roll my eyes and begin walking towards our english, where a way to happy at seven in the morning , awaits us. We arrive and take our seats directly next to eachother. John looks at me with his beautiful gold/topaz eyes, and he absentmindedly brushes back his short chocolate brown curly hair. I tighten my ponytail and mouth _wanna pass notes?_ To him. He nods in reply and gets out a lined piece of notebook paper as begins the class. English is not my best subject (thanks dyslexia) but its in the begining of the day, so usually I'm still in a good mood. Unlike pre-calc in the afternoons.

"Today we will be reading a shakespear classic, Romeo and Juliet. We have already covered this, but it will be on your finals, so pay attention!" announces cheerfully. I lean forward, eager to begin. As long as she reads it aloud I'll be fine. But of course, no such luck. I frown as Heaven Andrews passes out copies to everyone. John nudges my elbow.

_Something wrong? _How sweet of him to worry. Even though I have admitted my feelings to myself, I still flat out refuse to tell him about my dyslexia. Or about the abuse. I'm a real trainwreck. And _so_ stressed out.

_I'm fine. Just __really__ stressed out you know? Kayla's coming today, _and I don't think I'm ready.

_What do you mean? She's your best friend, aren't you excited?_

_Of COURSE I'm excited. Its just I don't want her to be bored out of her mind here, the way I know she will. _Heaven reaches my desk at this point and I strategically cover the notes with my elbow. She scowls and drops the heavy paperback copy onto my desk with a loud _bang._ When she reachs John's desk she smiles sweetly and gently places it onto his desk. I frown and glare at her for a moment before passing the note back to John so he can read my reply. Slowly I crack open Romeo and Juliet and begin to read. Or attempt to read I should say. The words on the page seem to be almost swirling about and don't even look like their in english. I can't even read the title! If I didn't already know what it was, I never would've been able to figure it out. The R of Romeo looked a lot more like a K with a curl at the end. The rest of the letters were all jumbled and mixed up and I slammed the book shut in frustration. Stupid. Stupid. _Stupid._ The words of my father only days after mom died rang in my ears once again. _Why are you so stupid? _Slap. _Even Kelly can read this. _Slap. It was the first time he had ever abused us. It was exactly one week after mom died,and Amy was born.

~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of the school day was uneventful. I ate lunch with Ally, Kelsey, and Julia. The Cullen's invited me to sit with them but I had already promised Kelsey I'd sit with her. Luckily, they understood. Now I was standing in the airport with my dad, waiting for Kayla . Suddenly, I saw her white blonde hair coming . She came into my view completely and I saw that today she was wearing yet another mix matched outfit. Her family is rich, and would help her if she just wasn't so stubborn. She ran up to me, purple skirt blowing in the breeze and she hugged me tightly. Besides her knee length purple silk skirt, she was was wearing a red 3/4 sleeved oxford shirt, and some blue ballet flats. It was a Kayla Orchins orginal.

"Kayla!" I practically scream into her hair as we continue hugging. She breaks away and looks at me with her dark brown eyes. "Now I have you, to help pick out my outfits!''. Just like Kayla to both ask for and refuse help.

"Can I meet him? Your hot mystery date guy?" She says quickly with a big, pleading smile.

"His name is John, and sure. Why not?" I reply. She shrieks and my dad grabs her luggage and together, the three of us cross the parking lot to my dad's jeep.

"So Kayla, we signed you up for school. Your parents didn't want you missing so much, and this way you and AnnaBelle can stick together." My dad says, starting a conversation as he starts the car.

She shrugs. "Works for me. Hey Annie, they got any malls in this place?" She turns to me. My friend is a true shopaholic.

"They do in Port Angeles."

"Awesome! This weekend, you,me, your lover boy," She raises an eyebrow suggestively, " will all go to the mall! Maybe I can find myself a guy, and we can double date!" I'm about to yell at her for the whole 'lover buy' comment but she then puts her earbuds in and starts listening to her Ipod, leaving no room for an argument.


	9. Chapter 9

**A special shout out to MooNOrchiD, who never fails to inspire/leave the **_**greatest**_** reviews on the planet! Thanks to everyone who has read or reviewed. Reading back on this story, I've realized that the english teacher's name consistently fails to show up. I have no idea why, and I'm sorry about that. Her name is , for anybody who is curious. Thanks guys, and here is chpater '9'. :) . If you have any ideas/suggestions please PM me or leave a review! ~Ariella**

**CHAPTER 15**

It took 45 minutes to unpack all of Kayla's stuff. "You do know you aren't moving in right?" I ask her. At this point I'm questioning if she realizes she's only here until June 30th.

"Haha, very funny Belle. But seriously, have you seen my suitcase?" She asks. She looked annoyed, and I know its because shes tired. Stupid time change. Nothing is worse than an irritable Kayla Orchins.

"Which one?" I gesture towards the pile of suitcases in my-our- room. There's at least five, plus her carry on.

"The blue one!"

"They're ALL blue!"

"They _are?"_ I nod, and she sighs, and massages her temples in an attempt to relax. Shes silent for another moment before she talks once more, "I think its still the car. Can you get while I take out my contacts?" I nod. Kayla rarely mentions her contacts. She doesn't really need them, they're colored contacts. A deep warm rich brown. Her real eye color is an icy blue.

**John's POV**

"Would you stop with the pacing?" Alice asked, for about the millionth time.

"I'm sorry, its just-"

"AnnaBelle." The whole family answers for me in unison. I can't get her off my mind.

"I know you can't. And its rather irritating." Edward spoke, answering my thoughts. Every time I close my eyes all I see is her. Even though shes a human, shes perfect. To me anyways.

"And about 10 other guys at school." Edward muttered.

"I _heard _that."

He grinned, "I know you did." Right now I'm contemplating asking her out on another date. I really want to, we had fun last time, but its dangerous. I'm a danger to her. I just wish she could realize that. But she won't until I tell her I'm a danger. She's so stubborn she'll just bug me until I explain why. And we can't have that now can we?

"No we can't." Edward agreed. I try using my gift on AnnaBelle, but like usual it fails. My power, although I still don't think is as useful as people I know. All I have to do is picture them in my mind, is think about them. Then suddenly, I no longer can see whats in front of me. I see _them_ instead. Its like watching a movie. I see whats going on around them in a third person point of view, I hear them, and I can see whats going on around them. It has a dark side though. During the times I can see them, I can't communicate with said person. Which basically means, I can't warn them. I have to watch them get attacked, or whatever is going on. And that really sucks.

**Kayla's POV**

"ANNABELLE! WHERE DO YOU KEEP YOUR HAIRDRYER?" I yell at her. She woke up early and got ready, so that I could sleep longer before getting ready. Shes already dressed and ready to go. Now its my turn, and I'm running late.

"In the cupboard above the toilet." She answered calmly, munching an apple ,in the doorway of the bathroom. I throw a grateful smile in her direction and she grins.

"Pick up the pace Kaybear." I smile at my embarssing nickname, given to me by my mom. We both have one."Sure thing Belly." I smirk and laugh as she narrows her eyes at me. Her mom always called her Belle, or Belly.

"John will be here in five minutes."

"Okay, okay, I'm going!" "_Mom."_ I add. She just rolls her eyes and turns to go downstairs.

"FOUR MINUTES LEFT!" She yells from the bottom of the stairs. Quickly, I blowdry and straighten my hair. I'm halfway down the stairs when I see John. Holy mother is that boy good looking. Belly has good taste. I regain my composure and walk down the remaining stairs, throwing my bag over my shoulder and hand AnnaBelle hers. She mumbles a thanks and we load up into his truck.

"Dibs on shotgun!" AnnaBelle yells as she grabs John by the hand and drags him out the door.

"Fine." I smile. I wouldn't dream of taking her away from him. They are so ovibously into eachother. She turns and mouths "Thanks." I nod and wink. John opens up the door for the two of us and helps us both into the truck. I'm shocked by how cold his hand is. Once we're all inside I text AnnaBelle.

_What color are his eyes?_ She waits a long moment before replying. Dyslexia must suck.

_They're gold. Look kinda've like carmel. Or topaz. _I nod and flash her a thumbs up sign. John rolls his eyes. Guess we weren't exactly secrective, huh?

**So thats it! I won't explain in great length the Cullen's being vamps. You know the story. What do you think? Hows Kayla?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, I'm feeling nice so I'm updating not once, but twice this weekend! **

**DISCLAIMER: I am a 14 year old girl, Stephanie Meyer is not. Clearly we are not the same person. She owns Twilight, I own a half empty pack of gum. Also, I apologoze for any and all errors. The english teachers name **_**still**_** isn't showing up, and my laptop's writing program doesn't have spell check. So sorry. Maybe her name will show up this time? Lets see. Her name is Ms. Bay. M-i-s-s B-a-y. Did it work?**

** CHAPTER 16**

"KAYLA ORCHINS YOU ARE DEAD TO ME!" I yell running after Kayla as she makes a mad dash up the stairs. An effort to escape my wrath. I heard the bathroom door slam and investigate over there. I know shes in there.

"Kayla, I know your in there."

"This is not the droid you are looking for." She responded from inside the bathroom in a deep monotone.

"C'mon! Lets settle this like men." I say cracking my knuckles. I hear her stifle a giggle.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware that these were _man_ boobs." She says opening the door and gesturing towards her chest. I roll my eyes.

"Seriously, Kayla? I can't believe you'd do that! What the _hell_ were you thinking?" I am so unbearably mad at her right now. She had the nerve ask John if he'd want to go on a another date with me. And he said yes. Which is awesome,but Kayla _completely_ embarrsed me. Ah, the joys of being sixteen.

"He said _yes._" She said the same way somebody would say, _duh._ I sigh in frustration and put the palm of my hand to my forehead. I look up at Kayla as the phone rings. We race to grab it.

_"Ow." _

"Thats_ my _foot." Finally she pushes me backwards and I land on her bed.

"Hello?" She says sweetly as she answers the phone, and I roll my eyes. "Its for you." She mouths.

"Who is it?" She shrugs and asks.

She covers the reciever with her hand. "Says his name is Gabe?" I frown.

"I'm not home." She starts talking again and says this to him on the phone.

'"Yeah, Belle, he heard you say that."

"Well crap." I say defeated and reach for the phone. She gives it to me and I try to mask my disgust and sound polite.

"Hi." So much for polite. How did he even get my number?

"S'up? I heard you and Cullen have got a thing going on."

"We don't." I only say this because I don't know if thats what John thinks. I certainly hope he considers us an 'item' as Kayla puts it.

"Good. Maybe, we could be a thing?"

"Maybe you could leave me the hell alone?" I retort without even thinking. My mom would be so ashamed. Manners were always a big thing with her.

"You'll regret this. He's no good for you. Right Lucas?" In the background I hear a murmur of agreement. Creeps.

"Your such a creeper."

"I am NOT!"

"Thats a matter of opinion." With that, I hang up. I look over at Kayla to see her red faced and her lips tightly pressed. Her blue eyes are swimming with tears.

"Kay-" She bursts up laughing and is laughing so hard tears are falling rapidly from her eyes.

"The look-" She burst up laughing again, "On your face!" More laughter. " 'Thats a matter of opinion.' " She mocks laughing once more. I laugh too and can't help but become as

"Oh my-" She begins laughing all over again and howls with laughter. Finally we both calm down.

"I'm literally crying." I say wiping tears from my green eyes. They always look greener when I cry.

"Me too!" We sigh and I grab a box of tissues from the bathroom. I bring it back to our room and sit down on the bed, tissue box between us.

"Gosh, I haven't cried like this since we were testing waterproof mascara for the spring fling, remember?" I laugh. It had been Kayla's idea. We both picked out our favorite tear jerker movies and wore two different brands of waterproof mascara. Then after the movie, we would check to see who's held up the best. It was a fun night.

"Ah memories." I say dramatically and she sighs .

"My dad will be home soon. Lets order a pizza." She agrees, and we order a large pepperoni. _My favorite._

Forks 'n cheese (very classy name) doesn't deliver so Kayla and I had to drive to get our pizza. Which basically meant, we have to walk because I don't have a car.

"My parents gave me a second credit card before they left. Maybe we can stop at a dealership and buy a car." Kayla quips from behind me.

"Yeah, cause thats cheap, and takes such a _short_ amount of time." I huff. She crosses her arms over chest. She isn't used to this. Growing up in a wealthy family meant she never had to god forbid, _walk_ farther than two miles at a time.

"Its only two miles away." I try lightening the mood.

"Four there and back."

"Come on Kayla. My dad should be off work by the time we get there, I can call him and he can come pick us up." I offer, smiling inncocently.

" 'Lets get pizza'. See if I ever agree with _you_ again." She mutters. I roll my eyes and reach behind me to grab her hand. I pull her up to where I am so she isn't lagging behind.

"Pick up the pace Kay bear."

"_Your_ the athletic one Belly." Can't argue with her there. It _is_ true.

**Sorry its so short! Mother's day plans.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright, its been awhile since I last updated! Sorry 'bout that. What do you guys think? Should I hav Kayla's POV shown more often? Also, not to sound stupid or anything, but what does AU mean? I've seen it around the site a lot but being the blonde that I am don't get it. Haha, thanks.**

** ~Ariella**

Kayla and I walked in comfortable silence. Broken every few minutes by her grumbling. Usually its something like, "just _had_ to order pizza." "No taxis? Shuttles? Stupid silverware town." I guess Forks is different than Orlando or any of the exotic places shes been. I wish more than anything someone would see us and offer us a ride. Someone we know. Living in the city has taught me never to accept a ride from a stranger. Only and idiot would accept.

**JPOV**

Alice was filling me in on the 'latest male fashion trends' when she suddenly broke off mid sentence. A vision. I sigh as Jaspers rushes to her side. After a moment of blankly staring ahead Alice shook her head and was bombarded with questions.

"Alice what'd -"

"You see?" Jasper finished my sentence.

"I saw Anna, and her friend, Kayla. They're walking and its raining." Usually Alice sees more significant things. Emmett walked in.

"Most people do walk." He said grinning. Rosalie smacked him upside the head as walked through the room on her way to her room. He pretended to be hurt and frowned at he retreating backside. I couldn't help but laugh at them.

"Try looking again." Alice suggested. It didn't take a genius to figure out she was talking about AnnaBelle. I close my eyes and think her name. _AnnaBelle. AnnaBelle Jones._ I'm shocked when I actually do see her. Like Alice said, its raining and she looks so cute with water dripping down her face. " I can see it Kay, we're almost there. Pick up the pace, slow poke!" She laughs and playfully shoves an irritated Kayla. Kayla offers the slightest hint of a smile, but its enough for AnnaBelle. "C'mon Kaybear just a little further." She coos scrunching up her nose. Its Kayla's turn to playfully shove her.

"As you wish Belly." Anna frowns at the pet name but Kayla ignores this.

** "After we get the pizza, who should we call for a ride? I'm not **walking home two miles in the pouring rain."

"So there is a God!" Kayla exclaims dropping to her knees and looking up into the sky.

"Praise the Lord!" AnnaBelle says rolling her eyes at her friends antics. I open my eyes and see whats really before me instead of Anna and Kayla.

"Where is she?" Inquires Emmett, suprisingly serious.

"At the pizza parlour with Kayla. They need a ride home. I'm going to suprise her." I smile. Esme is at my side immeaditly.

"When will you tell her? I'm all for it, but don't drag this out." I think about this for a moment. Do I really want to tell her? Its only fair. But will she accept me for the monster I really am?

"Ask Alice." Edward shrugs. Not a bad idea.

"Of course its not." He smiles and Bella looks at him lovingly.

**APOV**

The box filled with our large pizza was hot and felt great on my bare rain covered arms.

"Your hogging the warmth!" Kayla exclaims rubbing her hands up and down her arms in an attempt to warm herself. The door of the cozy pizza place chimes as someone walks in.

"Ooh Belly, its your guy 5 O'clock." I roll my eyes. "John?" I question her.

"Yes." He answers. He looks like a male model for, I don't know something, but all I know is that my heart does a little flip flop at the sound of his voice. He looks at me (lovingly?) as though he can hear it.

"You ladies need a ride home?" He says cocking his head to the side and grinning at me. Leave it to Kayla to break the silence. My best friend is notorious loud mouth.

"YES. We would _love_ a ride! She," she breaks of her rant to point at me, " Is a slave driver! We had to _walk!"_ John laughs.

"Not _walk!"_ He cries, playfully mocking her.

"Yes, _walk!" _ She replies in the same tone.

I shake my head. "Your pathetic." She sticks her tongue out at me in response. John laughs and leads us to his car. Once we're all in Kayla strikes up a conversation.

"So, John, do you have a cell phone?" He looks puzzled but answers.

"Yes...Why?"

"Cool. You should give Anna your number, and text her. Sound cool? Hey, when are you guys having your date?" She winks at the last question and I groan and face palm myself.

"I'd love too. As for that date, whatever Anna wants to do I will." I look up at him and smile. He recites his number and I enter it into my phone with promises to text him later. I can't help but feel disapointed when we pull up to my house. We thank him for the ride and I blush when he says he'll see us tomorow. He insists on taking us to school.

Once he's gone and we're inside i take of my wet t-shirt so I'm just wearing my tanktop and jeans. Kayla gasps when she sees me. Instinctively I check for any stains on my white top. When I don't see on I look up confused.

"Your shoulders." Oh crap. She sees them. She sees what dad did to me last night when she was asleep. She can tell he's beaten me.

"Belle, what _on EARTH_ happened?"

Tears well up in my eyes threatening to spill over.

"My dad.." I whisper. There is no use in hiding it any longer. She totally knows.

"What the hell? That _ass!_" My tears spill over and she hugs me.

"Oh Annie..." Her voice trails off as tears off her own fall.

"Why didn't you tell me? What are we going to do?" Her voice quivers as she continues to cry.

"You pretend you don't know. He'll hurt you too. He knows people who will do things for him. Even if he _is _in jail. Its probably better its him." I stop crying and detach myself from her bone crushing hug, in an attempt to be strong for her. For us.

Suprisingly, she agrees. "Ok.. Ok Anna. Its your secret, your life, I'll do what you say." She doesn't sound happy about it though. But honestly, can you blame her? I don't waant anyone to ever know this, or see this, or anything of that sort.

**JPOV**

I'm home again and I'm so worried and mad and just plain old frustrated. I can't see her. AnnaBelle, has once again disappeared from my sight. The million dollar question- why?


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright, thanks for reviews:) Here it is, Chapter 18!**

** CHAPTER 18**

After Kayla discovered my bruises I changed out of my wet clothes and into some sweats and a white long sleeved shirt. The shirt use to belong to my mom. Now I'm downstairs with a still emotional Kayla , who is cleaning. She does that when shes stressed. Its weird because her room is so dirty. While she cleans, I set the table. Setting the table at my house consists of only a few important things. Plates, one beer (for my dad, it usually ends up being _more_ than one), and thats really it. We talked about it and decided not to let him know she knows. I really hope we made the right decision there.

I absentmindedly begin putting pizza slices onto plates and start cutting one of the slices up into bite sized pieces, the way I would for my sisters. Kayla enters the kitchen and sits down at the small, round, table.

She sighs. "I'm _exhausted._" I balance two of the three plates and carry them over to the table. I hand one to Kayla and then take my own seat across from her. She looks down at her plate and then up at me again.

"Annabelle... I'm _not_ Kelly, or Lily, or Amy."

"I know." Shes confusing me and on her face is a pained expression.

"Then why did you cut up my pizza?" Oh. I forgot about that. I shrug and begin eating.

"Is ," she breaks of mid-sentence and sighs frustratedly, "_he _the reason they're staying with your grandparents?" Here I always thought I was the smart one. Tears threaten to come once again, and I know if I speak they'll fall freely. I just nod, without making any eye contact with her. I jump when she abruptly stands and slams her fork down on the table.

"How bad is it?" She demands. I decide to play dumb.

"How bad is what?" I ask innocently. She glares at me for a short moment.

"You _know_ what. Stop playing games. _How bad is it?_" Bad enough that I had to send away my little sisters.

"Not _awful..._" I lie. Unconvincingly apparently. Her anger quickly turned to grief and tears welled up in her artifically brown eyes. She opens her mouth to speak, but shuts it just as quickly when the front door clicks open, and slams shut a moment later. My dad appears in the doorway of the kitchen, his doctors coat and tag still on.

"The window was open. I heard _everything._" He says. He's suprisingly calm, and not as scary as he usually is. Maybe he's playing good cop tonight.

"As in, we should've gotten two pizzas with what a pig my dad is?" I reply. Kayla looks shocked and mad. I know shes mad at me. I don't make this any easier on myself and now she knows it too. My dad glares at me and takes off his white lab coat and throws it to the ground, rather roughly if you ask me.

"Pick it up." He says nodding towards the coat.

"No." I say, crossing my arms and returning his cold glare.

"Belle.." Kayla warns me. She pleading with me, in her eyes is a wild desperate look. My dad takes two steps towards me and thats all it takes for Kayla to step between us. I can't decide if its brave, or stupid of her.

"Kayla, move." My tone is desperate and urgent. My dad grins.

"Yes, move." He says, that sick, evil grin still on his face.

"Dad, _please._ Leave her alone. I promise not to fight back, or tell anybody else, I swear on my life. Just _please, please_ don't hurt her." My heart is breaking. Kayla turns and looks at me, eyes wide, like I just signed my death sentence. Come to think of it- I probably just did.

"Glad to see we've reached an understanding. Put some pizza on a plate for me and hang up that coat. Kayla- if you know whats good for your little _friend_ here, you wont say or do anything." We both nod and I set out to my assigned tasks while Kayla sits down hesitantly and eats her pizza. The whole time I doing what he asked of me, I can feel Kayla's eyes on me. Once I've done everything he asked, I take my seat at the table and pick up my pizza, only to have it taken form my grasp.

" No more for you. And don't call me dad anymore. You've lost that priviledge. To you, I'm Frank." My dad doesn't even want to acknowledge that I'm his daughter. That hurts. It really does. Even with all of my sarcastic remarks and insults, I still love him. He's my dad. He always will be. To me, he's still the teen dad that use to take me to the park and push me on the swings. The one that married my mom when she was 16 and having his baby. He use to be such a good guy. What happened to him? What happened to my dad? Or Frank I guess it is. I'm shocked to see how much I'm crying, and with a shaky voice I respond to him.

"Yes Dad." My eyes widen. I called him dad. It was an honest to God slip up, that I'm hoping I wont be punished for. But I'm not that lucky am I?

"I'm sorry-" He stands and takes his fist to my face so quickly and powerfully I flinch _and_ fall out of my chair. Kayla cries out, but is silenced by his glare.

"Interfere, and make it worse." My da- I mean, _Frank,_ threats.

"Oh God- I-I can't watch. I'm so sorry Belly." With that she leaves the kitchen in tears. Good, she doesn't need to see this. My train of thought is all thrown off track when he strikes me again. Not in the face, but the side. He stand and kicks and jabs me in the side so much that I'll be amazed if no ribs are broken. Finally, he's done. I'm crying by now. The pain is one thing- I can handle that- I'm use to it. Its the grief, the overwhelming saddness that hurts so bad. The fact that he doesn't want me. Or even anything to do with me. _Thats_ what hurts. At least when he's hitting me, he acknoweledges that I'm alive, that I'm his daughter. But this, its like I'm just some random sixteen year old girl.

He leaves and I hear him turn on the TV in the other room and open another beer. Kayla rushes in and helps me up.

"Ow, OW! Kayla, it hurts. It hurts to move." I whimper. My tears are still coming and I notice Kayla's been crying as well. Her eyes are red and puffy. I'm sure mine look the same. I can barely breath I'm gasping for breath between fits of crying and each attempt to sit up hurts even worse.

"Oh shit..-take mushroom." Kayla says. She gets in trouble for language at home all the time and often covers it up. Shitake mushroom is my personal favorite. I laugh and instantly regret it

"Oh! Boy, does it hurt to laugh." Kayla looks sad but manages a small smile and says another favorite of hers.

"Hurts like a son of a biscuit?" I laugh weakly but wince from the pain. I nod instead of replying verbally- its easier. I take a deep breath and finally accept her help and get up on my feet. Once I'm up I drape my arm around her thin shoulder and she half drags me up the stairs to my bed.

" I'll be right back." She assures me once I'm laying down, about as comfortable as I can be right now. After a few minutes she comes back in with two ice packs, and a wet cloth. She sits beside me and her tan hand hovers over my face.

"I'm sorry, I'll try to be gentle." I nod and she begins wiping blood of my face that I didn't know was there. Once that was done she places one baggie of ice over a wash cloth and puts it over my left eye. The other goes onto my side.

"Thank you." I whisper she nods and turns away so I can't see her cry.


	13. Chapter 13

**OK, first of all, I try to update every Monday, and ovinously I didn't do that this week, hopefully with school ending I'll be updating mulitple times a week. Second, earlier in the story I said Annabelle is a sophmore. Shes not. She's a junior. Now that thats cleared up, thanks for the reviews people! I lov, love, LOVE them. They motivate/inspire more chapters. Now lets get this show on the road! ~ Ariella Jones.**

** CHAPTER 19**

I stayed home from school for the next two days. I forbid Kayla to as much as _think_ of it. Hopefully she didn't mention anything to anyone.

"Are you going to school today Annie? I know its your birthday, but are you? By the way, happy birthday." She smiled at me as she said that last sentence. Honestly, I had forgotten. When you spend all day miserable in bed, you forget what day is.

"Oh yeah..." Kayla looked at me like I was stupid.

"Sure... I guess I'll go. I feel better today anyways." Not a _complete_ lie. I do feel better. A little. My ribs still hurt, but besides some sore bruises I feel alright. The black eye da-Frank, gave me has mostly healed. What is left of it can easily be covered with some makeup.

"If you hurry up and get your skinny ass out of bed, I'll do your hair and makeup." She winks at me as she applies lip gloss in our vanity mirror.

"Happy birthday to me..." I mumble, getting out of bed. I took a quick shower and was forced to wear a long sleeved shirt to cover my bruises. My shirt was white and navy striped. I wore dark wash skinny jeans and my favorite navy blue converse sneakers. I'm in a blue mood.

"I'm ready." I grumble stepping back into our room. My hair was still damp from my shower and Kayla rolled her eyes at my bad mood. She blow dried my hair and then sat me down on the stool in front of the vanity before continuing my birthday make over.

"I don't know what's wrong with you today," Kayla suddenly says as she curls my hair. I'm silent and wait for her to continue, " Usually your such a morning person. Brighten up, John will be here soon..." She winks suggestively as the last curl falls loosely into place. She grabs some blush and started on my makeup. At the mention of John I begin to do a little dance in my seat and Kayla laughs at me, causing my smile to widen.

"Is he really?" I can't hide my excitement and Kayla laughs at me whole heartedly. She opens her mouth to reply but just then the doorbell rings.

"Does that answer your question?" She laughs. I nod yes and laugh as well. It hurts, but at the same time feels good. It feels good to let go of all this negativity I've been experiencing.

"ANNABELLE! KAYLA! COME DOWN!" My dad calls from downstairs. We both frown and Kayla quickly swipes some lip gloss on my chapped lips before grabbing both of our school bags. Once we're downstairs I'm so excited to see John, I momentarily forget how we haven't known eachother for very long, and he might not feel as strongly. I run into his cold, hard, arms and he hugs me back just as suddenly. I hear Kayla say "Awww..." but don't care. We stay like that, in eachothers arms, for a few more minutes before breaking away. I stare into his gold eyes.

"I'm glad you aren't sick anymore." He says with a wide, warm, smile. I return it and Kayla clears her throat. Its her way of saying, " Hurry up."

"We should go." I say uncertainly, still mesmerized by his beautiful eyes. He nods and Kayla mumbles, "Finally!" He chuckles and the three of us walk out to his car. John and I, holding hands.

**Sorry its so short! Just seemed like a good place to end! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok I'm feeling extra nice/bored, so I'm updating twice this week! If you feel like reviewing, do. I'm not going to be one of those author's that won't update unless they get a certain amount of reviews. This is a hobby, and so go ahead and review if you want to! **

** ~ Ariella Jones:)**

** CHAPTER 20**

The rest of the school day was a blur. John heard from Kayla that it was my birthday and _insisted_ that we both sit with him and his family at lunch. Then, they treated me to a rendition of 'Happy Birthday'. Everyone (but Kayla) sang perfectly on key. If we all lived in L.A some producer would've been on his knees, _begging_, for John and his siblings to sign a record deal. In math, we were tortured by the relentless Mr. Burns who assigned a butt-load of homework. Kayla and I reached the agreement that she would do mine. Its my birthday present apparently. Now as we head out too John's car, I can't help but think, _today was perfect._ Gabe, and his equally-creepy friend, Lucas, we're both gone today. Meaning, spanish, was better than usual. John sat in Gabe's usual spot and we chatted (in spanish), he is still making fun of me from how I learned spanish.

(Flashback in italics).

_Our assignment for the class period was simple, partner up, and talk. In spanish of course. Naturally John and I were partners... I leaned back in my seat. Being with him, it makes me feel so, at ease. Protected. I'd almost go as far to say as loved. But I can't love him, even if I did, would he ever feel the same?_

_ "Hola senorita Annabelle." John's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. His accent was perfect. Were he not so pale, you'd think he lived and grew up in Mexico._

_ "Hola." Nice response. I internally scold myself._

_ "Como se va de su cumpleanos?" (__**A/N , "How is your birthday going? My spanish and its grammar isn't the best so please, bear with me.)**_

_ "Buena! Gracias por pregunta." __**("Good! Thanks for asking.")**_

___Before he could reply, the bell rang for the end of class. We carried on our conversation, switching to english._

_ "Where'd you learn spanish?" John sounded sincerely curious. I blushed and looked at the ground as I mumbled my reply, "Dora, with Kelly and Lily..." There was an awkward pause and for a minute, I wasn't sure if he heard me at all. Then he started laughing._

END OF FLASHBACK.

We were almsot to his car when John put his arm around my shoulders. His pale skin was cold, and I fought back a shiver. It felt right, and it felt natural. I could stay like this all day...

"So, Anna, when do you want to have that date? We could do it for your birthday."

"If you want to that is." He quickly added. As if I'd rather do anything else.

"Of course I want to!" He grinned his thousand-watt smile and I was so badly tempted to kiss him. We got to his car (or Emmett's I guess it is) and climbed in. Oh crap! Kayla! I whip around to face her in the back seat as John starts the truck.

"Kayla, you don't mind do you?"

She laughed. "Of _course_ not! I'll be stuck with homework anyways. Go, do something together on your birthday." I smile widely at her and turn back around in my seat.

"Then its a date John." He squeezes my hand with his free one as we plan out our date. First, a trip to that cliff viewing point we had our last date at, and then to his house. Apparently, Alice insists that I come. He says Esme and Carlisle have been wanting to see me again for a while now as well. We talked, and talked, while Kayla sat in the back listening. She was uncharacteristically quiet.

"Well this our stop!" I say cheerfully hopping out of the truck after John opened my door. He helped out me, and Kayla. To which I was suprised when I felt a slight pang of jealousy.I shook it off, and after we said our goodbye's, Kayla and I entered my empty house. I have until six to be ready for my date. Three hours, of Kayla's 'pre date ritual'. Oh dear God, help me.

**A/N: I was going to end here, but I'm bored and can't sleep, so here goes nothing!**

"Step one to the Magnificent Kayla Orchin's pre date ritual, -" Kayla began in a commanding voice.

"Torture the birthday girl?" I cut her off. She frowns and continues her announcement, which is to no one in particular. _Heck, I'm barely listening. _

"Not even close! Its... Drumroll please, FACIALS!" I groan and earn a sour look from Kayla. I lean back and close my eyes when she instructs me to do so. I inhale deeply as she begins putting this green gunk on my face.

When that form of torture was over, she began my nails. Doing nails with Kayla is always a tiring process. She insists one color looks better with my outfit, and I once had to explain to her that neon yellow polish, really didn't match my pale pink homecoming dress. This was no different.

"Annabelle! This red will look amazing with your black top!"

"Kayla, for the millonth time, ITS BLUE!"

"Ok, ok, you didn't have to yell." I roll my eyes at her as she studies my outfit once more. I chose a sky blue long sleeved V-neck shirt, a tan leather jacket, and some dark blue skinny jeans. I'm wearing my favorite tan leather boots that match the jacket to complete 'the look' as Kayla says.

"How about a clear coat, and we call it good?" I suggest. Kayla shakes her head no.

"I'll let you do my hair?" I offer weakly. Her eyes brighten and she grabs the clear nail polish and begins painting my nails. We make small talk until she's finished.

"Makeup time!" She sings happily as I blow on my wet nails, willing them to dry faster. Its 5:30 and I only have half an hour left until John picks me up. Kayla happily applied concealer, and blush.

"You don't need much foundation, so I'm only using a little bit." She informs me, her tone all buisness. She finished this job quickly and moved on to do mascara, doing away with eye shadow. After all of that she re-curled my hair from this morning, fixing what has worn off. Then she left me to change and apply my own lip gloss. I hastily brushed my teeth before putting on my favorite pale pink lip gloss. After all of that I went downstairs, just as the bell rang.

"John's here!" Kayla yelled from somewhere in the kitchen.

"OK, I'm leaving, bye!" I stepped out onto the porch next to John beofre she could reply and shut the door behind me quickly.

"Shall we?" John asked, extending his arm towards me. I smiled and linked mine with his and said, "We shall." He chuckled quietly and opened up the car door for me. Once I was in, he closed it and made it to his side before I was even buckled. I was about to question how he got there so quickly, when he reached underneath his seat, and brought out the most beautiful bouquet of red roses I have ever seen. He handed them to me.

"Happy birthday." He said, smiling warmly. I returned it, and he started the car, towards what I now refer to as, 'our spot'. At least until I think of a better name. The sun was setting behind the clouds, and the cloudy sky was a dazzling pink and crimson. In short, it was beautiful.

John was the first to break the peaceful silence, "When we get there, there's something I need to tell you."


	15. Chapter 15

**I've really been trying to work on making the chapters longer, so if I'm a little late with updating,sorry, but wouldn't you rather have the once a week LONG chapters? Thought so. :) ~Ariella**

** CHAPTER 21**

What could John _possibly_ have to tell me? Is he breaking up with me? On _my birthday?_ He doesn't seem like the kind of guy to do that. As a matter of fact, he _isn't_ the kind of guy to do that. Plus, we're going to his house after we're done at 'our spot'. The suspense, is almost literally killing me! I've never been patient.

"Could you drive faster?" John chuckles at my impatience.

"You encourage speeding?" I just shrug, unsure of what to say. He presses down on the gas pedal a little harder and I smile. He looks over at me out of the corner of his eye and returns it with a grin of his own. In his beautiful gold eyes there is a sad look, whatever it he is about to tell me, he doesn't think I'll like it. All I want to do is reach out, comfort him, and tell him that its okay. My mind is made up. I'm going into this with my decision made, _I love him, and don't care._ I mean it too, maybe its too soon, but I know that I _do _love him. My heart rate picks up as he parks right where he did last time. Once again, the scenery is beautiful. This is the kind of place you'd take a girl to too propose.

"This isn't easy to say, and there are some mixed feelings on whether or not I should tell you this but,-"

I couldn't help myself. " Your not pregnant are you?" He smiles but it doesn't quite reach his eyes, "Would you just save the jokes for later? Your almost as bad as Emmett!" I nod and he continues.

"This is a free pass of sorts, you can go ahead and leave, say you hate me, whatever you want, okay?"

"Would you just spit it out already?"

"Annabelle," Uh oh, the full name," My family and I, we're vampires." The fact that his expression is dead serious, is the only thing that is keeping me from laughing. Vampires?

"Vampires..." I say the word slowly, testing it out. I guess it makes sense, but in a weird way, it doesn't. He's pale, they're _all_ pale, they never eat, or not very much if they do, and John is like, _really_ strong. His whole family is a 100 on the 1 to 10 hotness scale. Is it possible? Could it be? Are vampires real?

"Say something." He pleads.

"Ok."

"Ok you'll say something, or ok, it's ok?" He sounds so... Worried. This must be a really big deal for them. It's one hell of a secret thats for sure.

"It's ok, I'm not afraid." He looks stunned. Then, he begins to laugh.

"Your not afraid? Belle,aren't you even going to ask me what I eat?"

I already know, who doesn't? "Well blood obviously." Unless they're vegaterians, like in this book we read in Ms. Dwyer's fourth grade class. Bunnyicula. It's about a vampire bunny, that lives by sucking the juice out of vegetables with his fangs.

"We call ourselves vegetarians, we-" I begin laughing almost to the point of hysterics.

"What?"

"If only you could read my mind..." I laugh once more, shaking my head.

"Funny of you to mention that-" I cut him off yet again, "You can read minds?"

"No, but Edward can." Well, crap. Does that mean he knows about the abuse? About how good looking I think John is?

"Why did you think the vegetarian thing was so funny? I didn't even get to tell you what I meant..." He looks genuinely curious. So I decide to enlighten him.

"In the fourth grade, my class read a book, about a bunny-vampire, that was a vegetarian. He lived off of vegetables by sucking out all of the juice!" I laugh again and he joins me.

"Ok, well I can promise its not like that at all. We only drink the blood of animals." Poor Bambi. He must've noticed my frown because he hurriedly spoke again, " That doesn't bother you, does it?"

"No, as long as you brush your teeth before kissing me, we're good." He laughed once , but then his expression once again turned serious.

"Then why did you seem so sad?"

"I was thinking about Bambi." I admit. Which is recieved with more, yes you called it, laughter.

"Well, if you don't mind, we should begin heading back to my house. The others would like to hear from you, and then I can answer questions ok?" I nod once and he starts the car and I almost instantly bombard him with questions.

"Do vampires ever have to pee?"

"Why can you go out into sunlight?"

" Do you want to eat me?"

"How do you become one?"

"Could you _really_ survive off of vegetables?" He just shakes his head.

"We can't sleep, human food is about as appealing as manure is to you, we never need to use the bathroom, and sunlight, does not burn us." I nod.

"Continue." I urge. I notice that he's speeding. By speeding I mean, I've been roller coasters this fast. I trust him though, so I say nothing.

"We have heightened senses, and reflexes, we _cannot_ live off vegetables." He rolls his eyes at the last statement. So I in reply, roll mine.

"Your so childish."

" _I_ am _offended_."

"No, its good. I like it. It makes me feel human again."

During the remainder of our car ride he explained to me how you become a vampire, and its ups and downs. Then we got to the cool part. The powers that vampires can have. He explained his power, Alice's, Bella's, Jasper's, and Edward's.

"You have a very talented family." I comment, when he's done explaining.

"The one exception is you. My power only works on you half the time. The same with Alice's. And Jasper, he can barely sense your emotions, and only vaguely feels them. Edward's can't work at all, on you or on your dad." I frown at the mention of Frank.

"When He listens to Kayla's thoughts, every once in awhile, its like her thoughts suddenly go on mute, they just stop, mid-sentence even." Must be when she thinks of Frank, and me.

"Thats... Weird."

"It is," he agree," Do you have any idea why it happens?"

"No," I lie (I have a sneaking suspicion it has to do with me trying to pretend the abuse doesn't happen), " Should I?"

"No, I guess not." I shrug as pulls up in front of the biggest house I have _ever_ seen. Its practically a mansion, it probably is one to be honest. The house is white, and has so many floor to ceiling windows that I won't even bother to count. From what I can see, the entire back wall is made of glass. I look back at the road that doubles as their driveway.

"Was that road we were on really your driveway?" From inside I hear laughter and immediately I blush. In a second, he has stopped the car and opened my door. John's pale white hand now is extended towards me.

"Thank you." He nods, putting his arm around my waist after shutting the car door. He leads me up the porch to the big, spacious, white house's front door. Which, is immediately thrown open by Esme. I take a deep breath and walk in. All eyes are on me. This is the first time I'm meeting them as his kind-of-sorta- girlfriend. I guess I am his girlfriend though. You don't just tell some random chick you're a vampire do you? _Here goes nothing..._

**Sorry for any errors, I try to get them all, but I fail to be honest. Thanks for reading, if you want to, review, Let me what you think:)**


	16. Chapter 16

**OK, thank you thank you thank you for the reviews! I can't believe I have 21! Your all so amazing! If I could, I'd thank you all, but because no one really even reads these author's notes (and also because I'm too lazy), just know. That in my mind, this chapter is dedicated to you for reviewing! If anyone has any input/ideas PM me and let me know! I love hearing from people! Thanks again:) One more thing, the story takes place in the 'future' but because I'm just not creative enough everything is the same invention wise. It's all like modern times and stuff. (wow did I sound stupid in that last sentence!) ~Ariella **

** CHAPTER 22**

Esme smiled warmly at me and held open the door for John and I. Esme had just closed the door when Rosalie came running down the stairs, so fast that to me, she was a blur.

"How'd it go?" She inquired, ignoring me and addressing John. She looked slightly panicked. Looking around the room, I noticed that everybody else had that same look. Nervous, panic, and curiousity was etched onto all of their perfect faces. John put his arm around my waist and smiled at me before looking back towards Rosalie.

"Wonderful." He simply said. Every single one of the vampires exhaled and relief replaced the emotions previously displayed by their pale faces.

"She took it like Bella did?" Edward asked , from his spot on the couch beside Bella. What does he mean? From what John has told me they've all been vampires for years. Jasper must of felt my confusion because he is who spoke next.

"Bella was human when we came to Fork's nearly 90 years ago. Her response to us being vampires was very similar to yours." Wow. So I'm not the first human to be here, I'm betting the two of us will bond on that fact.

"Really? John left that part out." I look at him and cock an eyebrow.

"Sorry, not my story to tell." I roll my eyes but smile.

"You do understand the fact that this to remain a secret, right?" Carlisle spoke from his position besides Esme.

"Of course." I smile at them all and notice how the tension in the room disappears. Whether it's because of my assurance, or Jasper, I don't know.

"So, can we show off now?" Emmett spoke up. Esme smiled lovingly and placed a delicate white hand on his broad shoulder, " Of course!" Emmett beamed. John wasn't kidding, he really is a man-child.

"I get to see your powers and stuff?" I try to mask my excitement, but by the way everyone laughed, I'm guessing I wasn't exactly successful.

I waited until John drove away to go inside. I can't risk him overhearing anything. Carlisle,Bella,Edward, John, and I, figured out how I block everybody. Sort of. They don't know about Frank, just that I can kind of turn it off and on. Edward is the only one that can't breach my blocks when I try to let him in. John can see me, Alice can see my future, and Jasper can tell my emotions. John was happy to see that Bella's shield can protect me no matter what. One thing I've discovered today, is that he is very protective, and also that he loves me too. Edward told me when John was off in his own little world, (meaning he was using his gift, it shuts him out from the world around him). If Edward says its true, then it must be. He reads John's mind for crying out loud, of course he knows what he thinks of me!

"Annabelle, I have bad news." Kayla said as soon as I sat down on the couch in the living room. Frank was still at work.

"What is it?" I sigh, sliding off my shoes and leaning back in the soft leather of the couch.

"Just call your Grandma back, she'll explain." Is Kelly hurt? Lily? Amy? Kayla left the room, so I have no option but to call Granny. I dial her number, ignoring the time difference, and wait impatiently for her or grandpa to answer.

Finally, my grandmother's croaky old voice answered, thick with sleep. " Hello?" She yawned on the other end, and I briefly felt guilty.

"Kayla said you called, is everything okay?"

"Belle! Your grandpa had a heart attack, sweetie. Everything is okay though. We can't very easily take care of the girls anymore though. So this weekend I'm flying back with them." No. No. NO. This cannot be happening! Everytime things start looking up for me, something happens. Frank won't hesitate to hit them! I've been so carefree and happy, so much like myself pre abuse, that lately, I haven't thought of them. I'm such a bad sister.

"Oh...Okay. Who's staying with Grandpa then?"

"Blake. Who else? Your cousin is perfectly capable of taking care of him for a few days." She sniffed.

"Wait, ___a few days?" _ Just how long does she think she's staying?

"Yes Belle, thats what I said. I want to visit!"

"Okay then Grandma, when do you come exactly?"

"Saturday." Today is Thursday. I'm going to have to explain all of this to Frank aren't I?

"See you then. Bye love you." I don't give her a chance to reply before I hang up. Kayla reappeared into the room, and sat hesitantly beside me.

"He's going to be so mad." I whisper, my turquoise eyes stare straight ahead and a few tears fall down my face. She puts a comforting hand on my shoulder. Lately I have been so happy! When I'm with John, I'm so happy, and positive, and so much like my old self, I want to cry. Yet, as soon as he leaves, reality hits me like a ton of bricks. Let me tell you, _reality sucks. _

"When does he get home?" Kayla asked nervously. From outside I hear the car door slam. I put my head in my hands.

"Now." I groan and cry a little more before wiping my tears. _Be strong Annabelle. Be strong._ The tears stop as my dad walks on in. His stride is cofident, his smile cocky, and his glare muderous. I shudder internally, but on the outside no fear is shown.

"Go upstairs Kayla," _Frank_ begins, " Go upstairs, to your room, close the door, and play some music." I guess he doesn't want her to see or over hear anything. She nods and mouths "I'm so sorry." , behind his back. Once the door to our room shuts I know its about to start. I brace myself for the worst, and am surprised when he starts talking to me instead of hitting me.

"I hear you broke Gabe Stevens nose." He begins, glaring down at me with his hateful green eyes, " His dad, is. My. Boss." He growls. I shouldn't have been suprised. Now that I'm no longer prepared, his shove sends me over the back of the couch and i land with a loud and immensely painful thud, on the thick white carpet. He takes another step towards me.

"Your mother," his voice broke, and he momentairly faltered, " Was so beautiful. So smart. We were only sixteen when _you _were born." I nod and he speaks again.

"You're so different then her. She was beautiful. She was funny. She was _smart._" Thats a low blow and he knows it. So I deal out one of my own.

"If she was so smart, then why did she ever marry a dumb ass like you?" I don't particulary like bad-mouthing my mom, I loved her, but its the only way to get even with him. At the same time, I know I'm just giving fuel to the fire. He slapped me hard across the face. Once. Twice. Briefly I consider letting my guard down. So that John can come to my rescue, but I don't want to hurt him. It'd kill him if he knew what he brought me home to every day. I love him to much to put him through the pain of seeing a loved one suffer. So for now, I endure it. I suffer. I pretend that everything is okay.


	17. Chapter 17

** CHAPTER 23**

**All of my friends are out of town, so I'm taking advantage of this spare time! Especially since I doubt I'll be able to update Monday ( I have training from 9am-9pm for my summer job as a camp counselor). So here it is! My little apology for the unregular updates! I'm considering updating twice a week, most Monday's and then just another random day of the week. Don't ask which day, I just go with flow. (Like Crush in Finding Nemo!). ~Ariella**

My dad didn't even acknowledge the fact that it was my birthday. This stubborn thought has stuck with me all day. Even with my natural 'block' up Jasper could tell today was a bad day. He told John about my bad mood, and now, sitting next to me in chemistry, all John is doing is asking me what's wrong, and what can he do. I told him I didn't get much sleep last night. Which is true. Frank was furious when I told him about grandma bringing the girls home. Especially mad, when I mentioned she would be staying for a long weekend with us. He had to be careful to not be to violent, or ovibous with bruises because of her.

Yet, he still feels the need to take his anger out on me. My dad and my mom's parents have never gotten along. My dad and mom were sixteen when I was born, its not hard to figure out why they despise each other. They arrive tomorow. John was looking forward to meeting my grandma and seeing my sisters again. He's so sweet. As I think this I can't help but smile. Last night (while I was with him anyways) was amazing. Edward displayed his speed, Emmett his strength, John his sight, Alice her visions, Bella even lifted me off the ground with her shield. Now, because of how mad my dad was, I had a big green bruise blossoming on the small of my back that hurt incredibly badly.

"Lighten up Belly, its the last day of school!" Kayla whispered to me from her seat across the aisle. I frown. She knows perfectly well why I'm in such a bad mood. John gives my hand a reassuring squeeze. His hand is shockingly cold, it always is, but his kind gesture makes me smile. "Thank you." I mouth while we read (or in my case attempt) a chapter assigned to give us "Lazy kids" something to do after the final. I can't help but look up and stare at him instead of doing the assigned reading. I can't make any sense of it anyways. Plus, John is just so, beautiful. Kayla would say hot (I'd agree) but he's more than that. He's perfect. Just as I thought that he looked up and caught me staring at him. I blush, causing him to laugh. Luckily he was quiet enough so that no one besides me, Kayla, and Ally Lionel heard him.

The bell rang and we were free to go! There's no gym today, for various reasons, and so John throws his arm around my small shoulders and we all walk back to his car.

"Why are you so..." He began. He must mean my mood. Apparently he didn't buy the whole 'I didn't sleep well' lie. Damn, he's observant.

"Cranky?" Kayla pipes up. He shakes his head and I offer an innocent smile.

"My grandma is coming tomorow, remember? Her and my dad don't really get along so well..." I trail off.

"Oh." He starts the car.

"What else is bothering you?" Man is he persistent!

"Nothing, nothing at all." I refuse to make eye contact and look out my window.

"Is this one of those girl things, where I'm supposed to know what you really mean?" He sounded confused. His little comment served its purpose though because I laughed and smiled at him.

"No, its not. I promise." I laugh some more and he seems happy to have lifted my spirits a little bit. He stops the car in my driveway and gets out to open my door. Today he borrowed Edward's volvo. He never seems to drive his own car. Kayla got herself out and winked at me while John was holding my hand to help me out of the car. She went inside the house leaving just me and John standing here. Once I was out of the volvo he put his hand on the small of my back, right where my painful bruise is. I wince and it doesn't exactly go unnoticed.

"Whats wrong? Did I hurt you?" He suddenly backs up about ten feet and looks so worried and sad. Internally I panic. Should I tell him? Or should I let him be his persistent self? I think I'll wait. I'll wait for him to keep bugging me about it, then I'll tell him. I take a deep breath.

"No, your hand is just really cold is all." He looks relieved and I can't believe he bought it. I'm suprised by how disapointed I am that he didn't persist.

"I'm sorry." He says. I notice how he stands further back from me now. I want to cry. He feels so bad, like its his fault.

"Don't be." I say softly. I stand on my tiptoes and plant a gentle kiss on his cold lips. He kisses me back and I realize its technically our first one. I swear there were fireworks. Its everything a first kiss should be. Its perfect, and so is him. We break apart, both of us grinning like idiots, and I giggle softly. He smiles and kisses me once more before taking my hand and walking me to the door.

"Kayla saw all of that through the window, shes upstairs dancing right now." He whispered in my ear. I laugh again before opening the door. He turns around and climbs into Edward's volvo. I wave goodbye and step inside. Kayla runs down the stairs screaming.

"HE KISSED YOU!" She shrieks. She grabs both of my hands and starts jumping up and down excitedly. It takes her a full two minutes to realize I'm not doing the same.

"Was it that bad?"

I shake my head. "It was amazing but..." I trail off and Kayla frowns.

"But what?"

"But, he found this." I say. I lift up the back of my shirt to reveal my new giant green bruise. She gasps and cover her hands over mouth.

"Last night-" I nod. "On your _birthday?"_ I never showed her what all he did last night and now shes mad . "Unbelieveable." she mutters shaking her head.

"Annabelle, you have to tell him." I shake my head .

"No. I won't put him through that."

"And what, _not_ telling him is better? Anna, what if one day- God forbid- Frank goes too far? What kind of position would that leave _me_ in? He'd deserve to know the truth."

"Thats true." I admit.

"I know it is. And Belle, it'd kill him to know that he brought you home to him the day you died." I can't help but begin to cry a little bit.

"I'll make you a deal." She nods and so I continue, " The next time Frank starts taking things to far, and it looks bad, you have my permission to go on over to the Cullen's and bring them all over here."

"And you'll tell them?"

"Yes, or they'll see it for themselves."

"Good. Because I won't do it." She stubbornly says.

"Thank you. Your truly my bestfriend KayKay." Kaykay was an old nickname of hers. She smiled through he tears and I did too.

"Your my bestfriend, and I love you like a sister." She says hugging me.

"Whoa, easy on the back. Its still bruised." She gives me an apologetic smile and lets go.

"Let's go make some dinner." She smiles at me, and we set out to our routine. Dinner, and try to avoid Frank.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Grandma and the girls were now all unpacked and happily residing at our house. John and the rest of the Cullen's will be here any minute now to meet my grandma. Here is hoping she behaves. My grandma is very emmbarssing. "They're here!" Kayla called out. I was on the couch with Kelly and Lily both on my lap and my grandma was sitting next to me. Amy was fast asleep in her crib.

"We missed you." Kelly said, playing with a lock of my curly blonde hair."I missed you too." I say and kiss her on the top of her head. I do the same to Lily and stand to go and introduce granny to the Cullen's.

"NO!" Lily shouts, attaching herself to my leg so I can't easily walk.

"Lily, I'm just going to introduce granny."

"Don't leave me with daddy!" She pleads, just as the Cullen's walk in. I shake her off and bend down to her level.

"Lily, daddy missed you, and I know you missed him too." I'm lying. Of course she didn't miss him. Who would?

"He makes you cry. I hate him." She furrowed her eyebrows and looked so cute that normally I would've laughed, but not now, not with what she just said.

"You don't mean it. Now go to your room for a little while okay?" She sighs and turns and walks to her room. When she gets there, she slams the door.

I stand up slowly. "Such a drama queen!" I roll my eyes and smile at the Cullen's hoping they won't pay any attention to what she said. _Daddy makes you cry._ I'm sure they won't forget it.

"Granny, this is my boyfrind, John." I begin the introductions. Grandma stands and walks over to him.

"Hmm.." She walks a circle around him and I cover my face with my hands and groan.

"Grandma.." She puts up a finger to silence me.

"Not again..." I moan. She glares at me and I shut up instantly.

Finally she addresses him. " Do you enjoy basketball young man?" I really shouldn't let her watch sitcoms... I know ehere this is going, and I know Emmett will never let me, or John, forget it.

"Yes." He answers. He towers over her and gives me an amused grin. He doesn't know where this is going, if he did, he wouldn't be smiling. I guarantee it.

"Are you good at scoring?" She continued to question a _very_ confused John.

"Yes?" His response came out as more of a question than a statement.

"Well I hope you know you won't be doing any of it with my granddaughter!" She stared into his eyes for a minute before laughing hysterically.

"Grandma!"

"What? Its an important message, one I should've told your dad." She glared at him then.

"It wasn't just me! It takes two to tango." He defended.

"Well if it wasn't for you and your tango-ing, she'd still be alive!" Frank stood up very quickly.

"Did I or did I not warn you?" I whisper to John. Emmett was still laughing at my grandma's joke about scoring. Figures the two of them would get along. John opened his mouth to reply but never got too because my dad responded.

"If it wasn't for the original _problem_, meaning kid, she wouldn't be dead! Because we'd never have gotten married, and she wouldn't have catched that cold from Annabelle while she was pregnant with Amy!"

"Well that whole mess was _your_ fault!" Grandma retorted.

"Hey, the 'problem' is standing right here. You two need to cut it out! We have guests!"

"Oh, thats right. Where are my manners? Annie, introduce me to the rest of them." My grandma has never been one quick to apologize. Notice how she's completely pretending she never called me a 'mess' or a 'problem'?

"Well this is Dr. Cullen, he likes to be called by his first name though, which is Carlisle." Carlisle and grandma shake hands and she whispers in my ear, "Belly-boo, I think these people are on something."

"Grandma!"

"What? They're all very strong and pale!"

"This is Washington, _everyone_ is pale!" Grandma waved my comment off, and introduced herself to Esme, Rosalie, and everybody else.

"I am so sorry, She is unbelievably emmbarrssing and inappropriate." I whisper quietly enough so that only the Cullen's could here. The phone suddenly rings and my dad answers.

"Hello." His gruff voice says into the speaker. He pauses while the voice on the other end continues to talk.

"She's home. Who is it?" I'm confused. Most of my friends are here, who could possibly be calling? He pulls away from the phone and covers the speaker.

"Its for you." He throws the phone to me and I catch it with ease before speaking. "Who is this?" I had to get that out of the way.

The reply was in no way an answer to my question,"When the Cullen's leave, I'll come over. I've missed the last few days of school for this, don't make me regret it, or I'll make _you_ regret it." The voice was clearly a man's. It was deep and musical in the way that I've noticed only a vampire's is. Question is, who is it? I remain silent.

"Oh yeah, tell anyone, and you'll regret it from the start. I'd hate to see one of your sisters become a snack." They mysterious man than hung up. I never even said anything besides asking who it was and now everybody is curious. I pretend that I'm the one to hangup and say, "Prank call, I think it was Hailey." I add looking at Kayla.

"Who is Hailey?" Bella asked, apparently speaking for the rest of her family.

"An old friend from Orlando." They accept this answer, and for that I am grateful.


	18. Chapter 18

**OK, so, like I said. I doubt there will be an update tomorow OR on Tuesday, so to make up for it, I'm updating once again:) Thank you for reviewing and I hope everybody enjoyed the last chapter! One more thing, today my little cousin shared a joke with me, she's only 5, and I would like to pass it on. So, What kind of bees make milk? BOOBIES! Yeah, she said that. What a CRAZY five year old! Anyways! Story time:) Anyone have perdictions? If yes feel free to share! ~Ariella**

** CHAPTER 24**

John and I finally got a moment alone as the rest of his family chatted with my grandmother.

"What did Lily mean? When she said your dad makes you cry?" I knew he wouldn't let that one go. Now that I know of all their heightened senses, I know that the rest of his family can hear us. Ten bucks says they're waiting for an answer too.

I inhale deeply and answer, "Ever since my mom, well, died, he's been depressed. Its hard to see him like this. He gets upset easily, and doesn't talk much. We moved here to get as far away as everything that reminded him of her as possible. She loved the sun, so we move to the wettest place we can, she was buried in Florida, so we make sure that that wettest place is in Washington." All of that is true, except for one tiny lttle thing. I hope he stays depressed. The jerk deserves it.

I am _this_ close to telling him everything. I think I'll just wait it out though. I doubt it'll be long before things get bad enough that my deal with Kayla will come into play. Besides that, I really think I should tell him about my little mystery caller. The one thing keeping me from doing so is his threat. Whoever that man on the phone was, he knows enough about me to know what would hurt me most. He found and knows my weakness. _My sisters._ I can't let anything happen to them. He said they'd become a snack. Meaning, my guess was correct. The man coming for me tonight, is a vampire.

"Is something bothering you Annabelle?" John kindly asked. If he only knew. There is so much on my shoulders right now, I can barely breath. My secret, and now my 'visitor'. Maybe I can somehow leave him a clue?

"Just one of those days. I keep zoning out. I guess I'm just really tired." He doesn't seem convinced, but before he can protest Esme walks into mine and Kayla's room.

"You have such a lovely room Annie." She smiles. Esme is the only one that either calls me, Annie, or Annabelle.

"Thank you. " I return her smile graciously.

"John, you two say your goodbyes, we'll be leaving soon. I'm sure Annie would like to spend some time with her father and grandmother. Not to mention her darling little sisters." What she doesn't know, is that my sisters are the only ones I'm really willing to spend time with. My grandma doesn't like me very much. Mostly because of how old my parents were when I was born. I'm often referred to by her as an "Accident", or my personal favorite, "Casey's little mistake".

Esme sits next to me and puts a cold arm around my shoulders.

"I'm sorry about your mother, and I'm sorry about how your dad is taking it." I mumble a quick "thanks" and walk the two of them to the front door of my house. The rest of the Cullen's are already in the cars waiting. John bends down to my level (he's nearly 6'3. Compare that to my 5'7) and kisses me gently.

"Bye." He says quietly.

"Goodnight." I whisper back. As he walks out the door I yell out one last thing to him, "I'll text you later tonight."

"I'll be waiting for it." He winks and gets into Emmett's truck with Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper. Good. Now when I _don't_ text him because of creepy-phone call guy, he'll know something is wrong. I hope. When I get back inside I imediately head for the shower. If I die tonight, I'd at least like to smell good. But if my company is to be a vampire's, maybe smelling good is the wrong idea.

The Cullen's left at seven and its now 8:30. At night. I'm on edge and everyone else is asleep. Frank, drank like there's no tomorow and passed out, Granny is still on Florida time and so are my sisters, and Kayla, was just plain tired. I'm fully dressed in long skinny jeans, and a pale pink long sleeved V-neck. Under it I'm wearing a white cami, with a beaded lace edge. I go downstairs and wait in my living room. My phone is in my hands. I'm wondering, should I text John now? Should I maybe text him and let him know that I need help? That I'm in danger? He'd be here in a heartbeat thats for sure.

I finally reach a decison I begin typing out a text to John.

_John, I'm in dang- _ The phone is yanked out my hands by a pair of icy cold pale ones. Its him. Its the vampire. In the struggle, I managed to hit SEND and I can only hope its enough to get John down here, and fast.

"Damn, you sent it." Its the voice from the phone. I gulp and slowly turn around. I'm more than a little suprised to see that I recognize the man behind me.

** JPOV**

I was sitting anxiously at home, waiting for Annabelle's text when finally, my phone buzzed. My emotions changed so quickly that I felt bad for Jasper who looked suprised. Her text was incomplete.

_John, I'm in dang_

She never finished her sentence.

"John what happened? One second you're all antsy and anxious, the next, mad, and worried. What's wrong?" Jasper spoke. He still seemed to be in pain from my sudden mood snap. I thrust my phone to him, Annabelle's text displayed on the screen. _I'm in danger._ Is that what she meant so say? Why didn't she finish her text before sending it? I can't wait to find out, all I know is that girl I love, Annabelle, needs me. I grab my jacket (not like I need it) and leave out the front door. I'm followed by Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. I look up at them all curiosuly.

"I know how it feels. Remember James?" Edward stated his reason. I nod and now its Jasper's turn.

"She's family now. We're all coming." Emmett agrees and I start my car. _I'm coming Annabelle._

**ANNABELLE'S POV**

Its Gabe. He missed the last week of school. It all adds up. He looks _way_ different, but I know that its him.

"Gabe?" I barely whisper.

"Thats me." He grins evilly and roughly picks me up.

"C'mon. Your stupid little text just made things harder." He complained. I stare into his crimson red eyes as he throws me over his shoulder and begins running through the forest. Faintly I remember John's description of newborns. _They're faster and stronger than the rest of us. They also have less control. Newborn's are bloodthirsty, and immpossibly strong. _If he's so bloodthirsty, why aren't I already dead? The woods around me are a blur and I begin to feel sick. After a few more minutes of constant running we reach a road where Lucas is leaning against a car, waiting for us.

"We've been planning this since you moved here." He smiles. I shudder.

"But that means your a-"

"Vampire? Why yes it does. I wear contacts to school. Its a pain, but its also necesscary."

"Why aren't I dead? Gabe is a newborn.." As I speak Gabe throws me into the back seat of the waiting car and Lucas climbs in the driver's seat. Gabe climbs in next to me in the backseat, probably to make sure I don't escape. _As if I really could. _

"My gift is to control blood thirst. I can make the smell so dull, that any surrounding vampires, can't even tell your bleeding. Unless they see it." He just might be the only reason I'm alive right now.

"They're pursuing us on foot. Start the car, NOW!" Gabe yells to Lucas. He starts the car and we jerk forward. Before I know it we're going as fast as the car can go. In the dark night behind us, we're leaving everyone and everything I love. Will I even make it home?

"Turn around Annabelle. Your weak little human eyes can't see them, but their there. Your little boyfriend is trying to save you." I turn around and see nothing. I barely have time to mouth "I love you John." Before Gabe grabs my head and twists my body so I'm angled towards him.

"Don't try anything." His icy cold fingers slide down my warm throat and tighten their grip.

"Wouldn't dream of it." I manage to choke out.

"Well, just to be sure." He gives me the same evil smile he did earlier, and clubs me over the head. Everything goes black.


	19. Chapter 19

**So one thing really wasn't clear last chapter, Gabe is the one with the power to control how bloodthirsty a vampire(s) is. I can't BELIEVE how many reviews I have! You all rock! So this chapter has a dedication, its dedicated to: Smileytiger, Celty98, and SilentTalker2000. Thank you so much ,all three of you! You make me want to update so much more when I get that kind of feedback!**

** CHAPTER 25**

Wherever we are, its cold, dark, and wet. My face is wet, and I'm pretty sure its because of crying. Slowly, I try opening my eyes. Instantly, I am blinded by the bright light of a car's headlights. I sit up, ignoring the pain, and realize I'm laying in the middle of the street. The car comes to stop a few feet away from me, and Gabe comes out from the passenger side, and Lucas from the driver's.

Upon seeing me sprawled out on the street, Gabe strides over to me angrily.

"What did I tell you about trying to escape?" He bent down to be at my level, which was on the ground, and continued his harsh glare. I clear my throat before answering.

"You never said anything about not escaping." I cockily raise an eyebrow and he looks troubled for a moment before bothering to reply.

"I clearly, remember saying not to even _think_ of escaping. Vampires don't forget." He looks triumphant, and I realize something. Gabe may be better looking now, and infintely more talented, but he's still all brawn-no brains. _What an idiot. _Then again, he can't be expected know that I sleep walk when I'm nervous. I'm nearly 100% sure thats how I got to be in the middle of the street.

"That may be true Gabe, but you have to remember, I," I nod my head and speak slowly, my voice an octave higher, " Was unconscious." His glare went from just plain mad, to murderous. He raised his hand and the gesture was one I've seen so many times from my own father, that I flinched before he could even hit me. My flinch didn't stop him from hitting me though. He still did. His cold, hard, fist, hurt so much more than Frank's.

"Dude!" Lucas yelled.

"If the Cullen's ever catch us they'll kill us! She's damaged now!" "_Wow, glad to see someone is on my side"_, I think bitterly.

"She's fine." Gabe insits. " Now get up." He grabs both of my arms and squeezes tightly, surely that'll bruise. I'm just lucky that way. Gabe spins me around so that I'm facing a little run down shack mostly covered by branches and overgrown plants.

"What do we do now?" Gabe asks Lucas, who shrugs. The idiots didn't even plan this far ahead. I'm majorly screwed.

"Try, let the _beautiful_ human go?" I smile a cocky grin at Lucas, who returns it with a glare.

"How about we bait the Cullen's? Try to make them mad. Mess with their heads, that kind of stuff." That just may be the smartest thing I have _ever_ heard Gabe say.

"And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" I question just as he shoves me through the door and into the little shack. I'm trying to make sure they keep me in the loop, so I can be prepared.

"I have a video camera in my car." Lucas shrugged. Oh no.

"What a cliche, _come _on! I'd expect this from Gabe but not from you Lucas! Be orginal!" They plan on filming me and mailing it to the Cullen's!

"What was that you said about me?" Gabe growls, and walks over to me, fists clenched.

"Wait- this is good! I want to film this!" With that Lucas takes off to get the camera. He's back before I even notice he's gone. He flips open the simple black camcorder.

"Take it from asking what she said about you." Lucas commands, and turns on the camera. The little red light comes on and Gabe begins talking.

"What was that you said about me?" He says menacingly. I cock an eyebrow, and fold my arms.

"You heard me." Gabe growls and smacks me the way he did earlier. From behind the camcorder Lucas smiles. _Jerks._

"Ow. Oh no. That really hurt_. Please_ don't do it again." I say in a snarky,bored tone. I roll my eyes and smile when Gabe clenchs his jaw. My smile turns to frown when Gabe announces he has an idea and wallks back over to me. He stands behind me and tells me to stand up.

"Now," Gabe says in a loud voice, addressing the camera, " Since Annabelle refuses to cooperate, I'm really left with no choice but to hurt her." My eyes widen. He's going to hurt me?

"Doesn't that defeat the purpose of kidnapping me because you like me?" Gabe ignores me and looks back into the lense of the camera.

"Let's begin." One of his rock solid arms are holding me still in place while he fumbled in his pockets for something. He finally grabs it (whatever _it_ is) and nudges me.

"_What?_" I ask annoyed. I give the camera a smile and mouth "I'm fine."

"Look at what I've got." Gabe says from behind me. I roll my eyes and turn around slowly. _Holy crap. I'm screwed._ In his hand is a knife. Its a pretty darn big one too. He whispers in my ear," Remember, they can't tell your bleeding unless they see it, and, _show no pain." _ A challenge. Show no pain. Can do. He smirks and I turn my head to face the camcorder once again. I gasp as a searing pain pierces the spot right above my left shoulder blade. _He stabbed me. _Its safe to say this hurts worse than any other pain I've ever experienced.

"Please," I gasp, "Stop."

"Not yet..." I can practically hear him smiling. I sink down to my knees as he turns and twists the knife in its postion. He follows me down to the ground so that the knife is never visible. My lips are pressed in a tight line in a desperate attempt to keep me from screaming.

"It hurts." I whimper just before Lucas can completely turn off the camera I begin to faint. I barely feel Gabe pull me backwards instead of slumping forward to keep my wound hidden. Then, I drift into unconsciousness.

**Well that was intense! Hope everybody is satsified!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Glad to see everyone liked the last chapter! ukrainianelfhorse, I'm sorry Belle got hurt! But, its part of the story! And I won't kill off my main character, so don't worry!**

** CHAPTER 26**

When I woke up there was one thing that was comepletely clear, I'm in pain. Where Gabe stabbed me hurts so bad. Its like a lighting bolt of pain everytime I move. I can't help but groan when I try to sit up. I'm laying on a pile of blankets in the corner of that stupid little shack. When I try using my arms to push myself up, I nearly scream from the pain coming from my shoulder. Honestly, I'm not sure what hurts worse, knowing the Cullen's are out there watching what happened to me, or the constant, throbbing, pain in my shoulder.

"Good, you're up." Lucas smiles from his spot in the corner, I was so caught up in my intense pain, that I just now realized he's there. I simply glare at him. He smirks and walks over to me.

"They got the video today."

"And how would you know that?" I question, and exhausted from my previous efforts of sitting up, I slump back against the wall and sigh.

"You can track your mail Annabelle."

"Of course you can." I groan. It hurts so bad!

"Anyways, we're going to make a new video soon. Gabe is getting the camera." My eyes water up a little bit at that news. _I have to go through it again? _

"This is _torture_." I complain.

"You don't say?" Lucas asks sarcastically. Funny, I thought _I_ was the only one around here with a sense of humor.

"I'm back!" Gabe sings joyfully, as he enters the run down shack. He turns the camera on after closing the door behind him. After letting it focus on me for a moment he turned it so it faced him.

" By now, you've probably already recieved our first video. Isn't she a star?" At that he made the camera focus on me again.

"I'm sure you're all curious about what it is I did to her in the last video."

" Thats easy he-" Lucas quickly smacked his hand over my mouth. Apparently, no one is supposed to know what they've been doing. Our _little secret. _

"Keep quiet." Gabe sternly warned me. I roll my eyes, but listen.

"So," Gabe begins, talking again, to the camera, "To give you a chance at figuring it out, I'll be doing it again." At that, I started trying to escape. I became frantic in a split second. Lucas' strong arms held me in place so I couldn't escape. I was still in pain, but I pushed it into the back of mind as I cried for help.

"No! Not again! Please, don't do it! Please!" I beg frantically. Tears stream down my face as Lucas and Gabe change positions. Gabe is now the one holding me. I'm still struggling, but Gabe is even stronger than Lucas, and my attempts are in vain. I feel the all to familar knife on my back. This time, above my _right_ shoulder blade. Because really, I don't _need_ to be able move my arms. I can't help but let out an agony filled scream.

"Stop! Stop it Gabe!" My arm flies back in self defense and smacks him upside the head.

"_Ow!"_ I ccry out in pain. It feels like I just punched a boulder. He laughs and Lucas turns off the camera. Gabe releases me and I hit the floor with a loud thud.

**Kayla's POV**

My bestfriend has been missing for two whole days. I'm at the Cullen house, trying to answer their questions, and they're trying to answer mine. Right now its just me and John. Between us is the kitchen table, and a whole lot of tension.

"Shes my bestfriend."

"I love her." I look at him with a mixture of shock, and confusion on my face.

"You do?" He nods.

"Good. She loves you too." Annabelle has not _shut up_ about John since I got to Forks. He looked happy to hear that. Suddenly, John's sister Rosalie walked in, followed by the rest of his family. In her pale hands was what looked like a DVD disc.

"This came in the mail today." Rosalie said. She tossed it onto the kitchen table.

"Well, are we going to watch it or not?" I ask. I'm a little afraid of what we might see, but if it will help us get her back, or at least give us a clue to where she is, then I want to know. Edward nods, and Bella looks at him, with that look that says "Shut up.". He says something I can't hear, and looks down at the ground.

We all go into yet another enormous room of their home, and sit down while Esme pops the DVD in. On the big screen of their TV, Annabelle's face showed up. She looked tired, and hungry. A large, well muscled man stood in front of her with his back to the camera.

"What was that you said about me?" He growled. I'm pretty sure John growled in response. Annabelle cocks an eyebrow, and folds her arms across her chest.

"You heard me." She challenged. He reached out and smacked her. How DARE HE? She gets enough of that at home as it is! Oh Annie, you never learn do you? She looked bored and replied in the sarcastic tone that never fails to earn her detention, and said, " Ow. Oh no. That really hurt. _Please _don't do it again." She rolled her eyes . John looked like he was ready to kill somebody, and the rest of his family mirrored that emotion. The strange man turned to face the camera and spoke, "Now, since Annabelle refuses to cooperate, I'm really left with no choice but to hurt her." Her eyes widen, and so do mine. John clenches and unclenches his fist mutiple times. As he moved in closer to her she spoke again.

"Doesn't that defeat the purpose of kidnapping me because you like me?" She asks. He stands behind her and wraps one of his pale arms around her. She struggles a little, but his grip never loosens.

"Let's begin." He starts digging in his jean pockets before finally pulling his hand out, I can't see what it is, but I know he has something in his hand. He nudges her.

"What?" She asks, clearly annoyed. She looked into the camera and mouthed , "I'm fine." Then she looked behind her at the mysterious object in his hidden hand. He whispered something in her ear, that I couldn't hear, and she turned back to face the camera. His arm moves and her eyes widen. She gasps and looks like she is in pain.

"Please," she gasps again, "Stop." He shakes his head and smiles.

"Not yet.." He twists his arm to the side and she drops to her knees. The entire time he stayed behind her, his hand hidden.

"It hurts.." She whimpers. Then she faints, and the video ends.


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay, time for another update! This chapter will take a little bit of a break from the serious stuff, and be a little lighter. Hopefully it will be a long one. Depends. Towards the end it might get little more serious again. ~Ariella**

** CHAPTER 27**

When I woke up, it was just like yesterday, there is one thing that stands out the most in the way I feel, pain. A different kind then what the past few days have been (though that still hurts). This pain, is hunger. Gabe was human a little over a week ago! Could he _seriously_ have already forgotten that we need food? This is America, its not _that_ hard to find a McDonald's! Even Gabe could find one, there is a reason I call him all brawn-no brain. Lucas was staring at me intently and I am beyond creeped out. Him and Gabe are human blood drinking vampires, and, as much as I hate to admit it, I'm glad Gabe was the vampire to kidnap me. He can at least keep himself and Lucas under control.

"Have they gotten it yet?" I ask in a monotone voice. I'm begining to lose hope. Kayla and John surely haven't forgotten me, they're probably looking for me right now.

"Gotten what?" He truly seems puzzled. Poor thing, Gabe's stupid must be contagious.

"The second video." I explain. He nods. Gabe then opens his big fat mouth.

"I can't wait to see what they say!" He smiles widely at me and Lucas. Lucas panics and stands abruptly.

"What do you mean?" There is an anxious tone in his deep voice and now Gabe is confused.

"I didn't listen to you and kept the return address on the envelope! You know, that way they can mail us back a response!" Gabe explains, his smile remains intact, yet another reason I call him all brawn-no brain.

"YOU IDIOT!" Lucas yells, and I flinch. Vampires are_ loud._

"What? I didn't tell them we were in this shack! All it says is 'Port Angeles, Washington.' See? Everything is _fine._"

"Port Angeles is a small town! Edward Cullen can _read minds! _He only has to be within a few miles to be able to read our minds, and then find us!" Lucas rants, through gritted teeth. Meanwhile I laugh aloud. Both vampires break their intense eye contact to look at me.

"Its just, your _such_ an idiot!" And this is coming from a girl with dyslexia, who has _always_ felt like an idiot.

"Great job Gabe. Now we have to move! And we had a such a good hiding spot too!"

"No you didn't! This is like something from a bad horror movie! Abandoned shack/cabin in the woods? Be original!" They ignore me and grab the few things they brought with us. Next thing I know I'm in Gabe's arms and he's tossing me carelessly into the backseat of Lucas' car.

"Can I drive?" Gabe spoke up, just as Lucas was climbing in.

"If I can't trust you with mail, I can't trust you with my car."

"C'mon, its not like either of us will get hurt!" He begged.

"Annabelle and Sheila will." Lucas said as started the car.

"Sheila?" Gabe asked confused.

"Yes, Sheila. My car." Lucas started driving and as we were pulling away from the shack, I rolled down my window.

"Fresh air." I briefly explain. When I'm sure neither one is watching, I reach up and start pulling beads of my tanktop. Once I have a handful I begin dropping them out the window, one by one, a few feet spaced apart. I'm leaving a trail, like Hansel and Gretel.

**Kayla's POV**

After the video was over we all stared at eachother in shock. John looked like he wanted to cry, poor guy, and I know I wanted too. Rosalie just looked plain mad, and everybody else's faces showed concern, saddness, and anger. None however, seemes madder than Rosalie.

"Three humans within a hundred years. This just _has_ to be some kind of a record!" Rosalie rants, pacing the large room.

"Rose-" Emmett begins, only to be cut off by Rosezilla.

"Don't you Rose me, Emmett Cullen! She saw his eyes! She knows!" She snapped, at the last two sentences, she pointed at me.

"What about his eyes?" I ask calmly. I didn't notice anything. Should I have?

"Don't play dumb." She snapped. She looked straight at me before continuing once more, " You saw his eyes. You could tell they were red!" Now I'm confused.

"His eyes were red? I saw blue." Rosalie groans, and before she can yell at me again, Jasper interferes.

"She is telling the truth Rose." He stated calmly. Everyone in the room looks at me with curious eyes.

"Belle didn't tell you?" The shake their heads no.

"I'm colorblind! Thats how we met."

"Your colorblind? What do you mean thats how you met?" John asks in a concerned voice. I notice how everyone else is looking at us, they too, want to hear an answer.

"Sure am! And yeah, we were both tutored together! Until Annabelle tested out of it." I had to go forever! The way I saw colors wasn't consistent. One day yellow looks black, the next its orange. It took me years to learn the right names alone.

"Why did Annabelle have a tutor?" Carlisle asked curiously. I sigh, _so much explaining!_

"Shes dyslexic!" They all look shocked, I guess that was supposed to be a secret, oh well! Too late now. As long as I don't let anything else slip, I'm good.


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks for reading and reviewing:) I keep forgetting this, so just know it goes for the whole story; DISCLAIMER: Like I've said, I am not Stephanie Meyers, and no matter how badly I may want too, I do NOT own Twilight. **

**CHAPTER 28**

The idiots never even noticed what I was doing. Unfortunately, I did run out of beads. I didn't run out until a sign that said 'Welcome To Seattle' came into view. Suprisingly, it didn't take me too long to decode it. We stopped driving, and I saw a crappy Inn in front of us. It's called _Come on Inn. _Very creative. Gabe leans down and whispers into my ear, "Stay by my side, and don't _say_ anything." I nod, but when he looks away I roll my eyes. I've been doing that a lot lately.

We walk into the Inn, and Gabe holds my hand the entire time. He has a death grip on it, and when we walk in I stop struggling. The manager greets us enthusiastically. Lucas gets us a room, and we walk to it in silence. Once we're in, Gabe slams the door and Lucas confronts me.

" I'm going to get food, I'll get something for you too. You can stay here and shower. Gabe is staying." His eyes were a murky brown from his contacts, and Gabe's red eyes are hidden by sunglasses. He walked over to where Gabe was looking out the window, and in a fluid motion my eyes can barely follow, he closes the blinds, and takes the glasses from Gabe.

"Don't do anything stupid." He warns before leaving. I decide I'm going to take a shower, and Gabe doesn't object. Quickly, while he hunts down the remote for the TV, I grab a stationary pad and a pen from the desk in the small room. I scurry into the bathroom and start the shower. I sit on the tiled floor, fully clothed while behind the curtain, the shower runs. I'll take a shower once I'm done.

It takes a lot of effort, and focus, but I take down my blocks, as Carlisle calls it, so that John and Alice can see me. I uncap the pen with my teeth and start writing. Hopefully this works.

**John's POV**

To say Rosalie is furious, would be an understatement. _She_ the one who constantly nags the rest of us for telling Annabelle, and Bella, was the one to expose us. Personally, I find this hilarious. I think Bella does too, though she'd never admit it. In her thirty second rant, she managed to give a serious clue to us being vampires, tell her how old we really are (or close to it anyways), and that we aren't human. As her 'punishment' Carlisle is making her be the one to explain it to her. Kayla has been begging for us to explain, and promised a secret for a secret.

Edward is mad that he can't tell what that secret is.

The second video was worse. My thoughts keep drifting back to it. We're all in our seperate cars racing to Port Angeles so that we can find her. I swear, when I get my hands on Gabe... It won't be pretty. Since Edward is driving, I'm going to try seeing Annabelle again. I close my eyes, and focus. When she actually appears, I'm amazed.

Shes in a small, cramped, bathroom, thats filled with steam. Shes pale, in the way humans are only when they're sick. Her beautiful blonde hair has lost its shine, and her eyes are tired. Shes so incredibly thin. She takes a deep breath and winces, shes in pain... She smiles weakly and tucks a curly strand of hair behind her ear. She picks up a piece of paper covered in her handwriting and holds it out for me to read.

**I miss you. These jerks haven't fed me...Yet. Supposedly, Lucas is getting me some food right now...It hurts, I won't lie, but-**

She ran out of space and she pauses so I have time to read it, which is really not necessary, but whatever. She sets that one down and picks up the next one.

**I'm okay. About as okay, as I can be. My heart is still beating, so thats good, right? I won't even tell you what Gabe did in those videos.**

At the mention of those videos she shuddered visibly, and I growl. She puts it down and lifts up a third sign.

**This is the last one (sign)... I love you. They moved me, because Gabe is an idiot. **She rolled her eyes. **Now I'm in Seattle. We're staying at a place called **_**Come On Inn.**_** Room 409. See you soon?**

At that Gabe knocked on the door and yelled to her. She flinched at his voice and I realize the signs were so he wouldn't hear her.

"How long does it take to wash what you got?" She mouths "Love you." Before the connection is lost.

"Seattle?" Edward says, breaking me out of my trance. I nod, and we change course, the others following closely behind.

**AN**: **Sorry about any errors! I think I caught them all...**


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm so glad everyone liked the last chapter! A big shout out to Celty98, and alexa heart! They're the reason for this update:) ENJOY! Its almost over! Depending on how many people ask for it, I may or may not write a sequel... If you want me to PM me or leave a review!**

** CHAPTER 29**

Once I'm done with my little sign trick, and Gabe shuts his big fat mouth, I quickly take a shower and get dressed. The mirror is all fogged up, and seeing as how I have no hair brush, I spend a few minutes finger combing and detangling my hair. When I step out I smell the heavenly scent of a toasted subway sandwhich. I gravitate towards it, I haven't eaten in _days._ It doesn't feel so good to go that long without food. Just as I'm about to grab it, there is a blur of white, and now I notice that Gabe has thrown me over his shoulder. Before I can question him, or yell (which is what I'd rather be doing) , he begins talking.

"The Cullen's found us. Time to run." He briefly explains. I pound on his back furiously, but all it does is hurt me. Not fair. I was _this close_ to eating.

"Put. Me. Down." I growl at him.

"Nope." Is his simple reply. He doesn't even bother opening the door to the room, he just barges through it. _Literally _ through it. The door splinters around us, and my legs, which are dangling in front of his chest, hurt after the collison.

"Not all of us are invincible idiot." I complain. Everything hurts. The wounds on my back stung while I was in the shower, and are constantly throbbing, my hunger is nearly killing me, and now my legs hurt. I feel like I'm going to pass out. _Everything hurts._

"Hurry John...Please." I quietly beg, my voice is at such a low whisper that I barely heard myself. Gabe continues his mad dash out of the Inn. The hallway is very narrow, so he leaps over the occasional maid's cart like its a hurtle. We make it outside and since the Inn is by a forest like area, he goes deep into the woods. Once we're in, he goes full on vampire speed.

After about ten seconds of his 'super speed' he stops. He must think we're in the clear and far enough away from John. I certainly hope we aren't.

"Edward is fast." He complains, setting me down once we reach a clearing. Does that mean we aren't too far away? I miss them all so badly. My sisters, Kayla, John, _everyone!_ Even my grandma, but just a little...

"They're here." He glared into the trees and held me by my shoulders. With the way he has me, I'm facing the trees where (hopefully) John and everybody else will emerge from. Gabe is behind me, and I know that he has _something_ planned.

Edward is the first to come into the clearing, followed closely behind by John. I move forward in an attempt to run to him, but Gabe's grip holds strong. I cross my arms over my chest in defeat and pout. One by one, the rest of the Cullen's enter the spacious clearing. Lucas suddenly is next to Gabe, and the two exchange a look, before glancing at me.

"Any guesses as to what Lucas' power is?" Gabe asks. The Cullen's show no reaction, and he continues, "Show them." He grins. Next thing I know, Lucas is suddenly everywhere at once. He is holding back all of the Cullen's. His power is that he can make little Lucas clones. One of Lucas is holding each of the Cullen's except for Emmett, wisely, there are _two_ of him holding Emmett.

"Who would like to see what has been going on in our little videos?" Gabe grins, his creepy smile, and grabs that stupid knife for the third time. I start struggling after catching on that he plans on doing it again.

"NO! Please, don't let him do it again!" I plead, looking at John's face. He looks so sad, yet mad at the same time, and he starts breaking free of Lucas' grip. Instantly, a second Lucas holds each of them down. _Not fair. He can make multiples of himself!_

Being careful enough to keep it hidden, Gabe prepares to stab me, _for the third time. _

He leans down and whispers in my ear, " This one will be worse." Before he does it. John's face showed clear panic and he nearly broke free before a third clone held him down. Soon after, the rest of his family had three restraining them too. Gabe slowly inched the knife into the most recently stabbed spot. The pain of it re-opening my wound brought me to my knees. I let out a whimper, and it was closely followed by an agony filled scream.

At my scream, the Cullen family went into action. Jasper must've of used his power to make Lucas feel weak, because his clones slowly disappeared one by one. Bella began using her shield to throw as many of him as far as she could, and Emmett used his strength, everyone else just fought like crazy. Gabe stopped the fighting when he spoke up, "I'll do it to her again." He warned, asfter it became clear they were losing this battle.

John charges him, and as Gabe sees this he lets go of me, he had been supporting me, and I slumped onto the ground in a heap. John can't seem to decide where to go, after Gabe, or to my rescue. As he looks between us, Gabe again, breaks the silence.

"I'd get her a doctor if I were you." He flips me over onto my stomach, so that my blood and back can now be seen. The knife is just barely still in my back. Carlisle rushes to my side, whether its doctor instincts, or a father's I don't know. All I'm aware of, is the pain. John's mind seems made up and he tackles Gabe to the ground, it sounds like someone threw a ton of bricks at concrete wall when they collide. The last thing I see before everything goes black is Esme's worried, motherly face.


	24. Chapter 24

**One thing wasn't clear in chapter 23! When it said " when it became clear they were losing fight" the **_**they **_**mentioned there, was Gabe and Lucas. Sorry! anyways, here it is!**

** CHAPTER 30**

When I woke up, the first thing I noticed was that I was in a hospital. The room was plain, and white. There was beeping from the machine next to me, announcing to the world that my heart was beating, and I am alive. John was sitting in a chair by my side, and in the seat next to him was Kayla. Kayla was asleep, her head leaning back on the sill of the closed window.

"Your awake." John said, with a smile on his face. He stood and walked to the side of my bed. I smile up at him, and he bends down and kisses my forehead.

"Where is everyone else?" I panic slightly. If anyone got hurt, it'd be my fault. I should've told John the second I got off the phone with Gabe...

"Relax, they're all in the cafeteria. Your dad and sisters included." He says in a soothing voice, while tucking a fly away blonde strand behind my ear. I frown at the mention of Frank being here. He notices this, but at the sound of my voice, Kayla woke up. She sat up groggily and rubbed her eyes. She yawned and smiled at me. I'm going to have to chew her out later for letting my dad be alone with Kelly, Lily, and Amy. Once Kayla was sitting upright, she got straight to buisness.

"I promised them a secret for a secret." She said slowly. My eyes widen. She didn't tell them did she? We had a deal! I swore she could tell _if_ Frank took things too far, that hasn't happened yet.

"What did you say?" I impatiently demand. She didn't... Did she? My sisters, they'll be taken away, _I'll_ be taken away. And what about John? I won't see him anymore. I don't know what I'll do if she told them. John must be so mad... Assuming she told him.

"Nothing," Kayla reassured me, John didn't look to happy about that, but I did, "I said I'd have to talk to you first, but that one way or another, they'd eventually be told." I nod, sounds reasonable. I can agree to that.

"And what did _you_ say?" I turn to John curiously. Surely he didn't tell Kayla. That would be my fault. Humans aren't supposed to know. _Everything_ seems to be fault. Especially if you ask Frank.

"The truth, all of it. Rosalie, actually was the one who told her." He seems amused by that and I have to agree, I am too. He's quiet after that, and a short moment later, Carlisle enters my room. He is wearing his work 'uniform' so I know that we're now back in Forks. Home sweet home...

"Are you feeling alright Annabelle?" Carlisle asked sincerely. He really seems concerned, and then it hits me. John isn't the only Cullen who is protective of me. When Esme said welcome to the family, she meant it. I smile despite the pain in my back and hold John's hand.

"I feel fine. My back hurts, but I'm fine." I continue to smile. At the mention of my wounds, John looks mad, and so does Carlisle.

"I'll send in a nurse soon to give you some pain medication. That must of hurt." I know he's waiting for answer, but I have to think of one. Because truthfully, I've felt worse. But I can't tell him that. Mine and Kayla's deal still stands.

"It did." I respond honestly. John, Kayla, and Carlisle each give me sympathetic looks, which I try to ignore. The nurse comes and goes, before any of us talk again.

"How are my sisters? And whats the story?" I fire out questions rapidly. I need answers. I need to know if he did anything to them while I was gone.

"They're okay, I watched them most of the time." Kayla answered me. Carlisle and John probably don't understand why her saying that has made me so happy, they may never. I notice that she isn't wearing her contacts then. I never understood why she wore them anyways, its not like she can tell whether or not her eyes are blue or brown. I turn to John, expecting the answer to my second question to come from him. I missed him so much, and trust him more than almost anyone else.

"You went for a walk out in the woods after we left, and were kidnapped. We found you on our way home from a camping trip." He smiled at me , and I nodded, trying to process this information. I stare at our intertwined hands happily.

"Sounds good to me." I say looking back up at the three of them. The two Cullen's leave so that Kayla and I can talk for a few minutes. She waits until they've been gone for about five minutes before standing abruptly and rushing to my side.

"How's the bruise on your back?" She whispers to me. I can barely hear her, and hopefully John is too far away too hear her at all.

"Still there and as painful as ever." I answer truthfully. She gets a sad look in her brown eyes and looks at me sympatheically.

"Don't." I say sharply. Her eyes widen in suprise, and she tilts her head to the side.

"What?" She asks me in disbelief. Rarely do I use that tone with anyone, never with Kayla. Its just that I can't stand that look. I've been getting the same sympatheic glances and smiles since mom died, and I don't like it one bit.

"Don't look at me like you just ran over my dog or something!" I protest, struggling to be heard with my shaky voice.

"Sorry." She mutters, and walks back over to her chair by the window. The door opens, and Carlisle walks in, followed by John and my dad. I force a smile when my dad enters and try to act cheerful.

"Dad!" I greet him once he is by my hospital bed. He just nods and takes a seat next to Kayla. I turn my attention back to Carlisle.

"So, when can I leave?" I ask him, interuppting the silence that had previously occupied the room. Carlisle chuckles, but Frank's expression is impassive. When he doesn't tell me, Carlisle clears his throat and answers for him. _Awkward._

"Your father just signed your release papers." I'm being released already? Didn't I just get here?

"Oh." I respond not-so-intelligently. "How long have I been here?" Maybe I've been here longer than I realized.

"This is your third day." So in total, I've been gone for five days, going on six. Thats how long I haven't been home. The only good thing is that that is also how long I went without having to see my dad.

They all clear the room, so that I can change and get out of this stupid hospital gown.

"WAIT! Kayla." I call her back into the room. She runs to my side quickly.

"Yeah? Are you hurt?" I roll my eyes at her response and motherly tone. Just like her to answer a question with a question.

"Why are you here?" I ask her, completely ignoring her question.

"Love you too, Belle." I sigh and she rolls her eyes.

"No, I mean, its July 2nd. You were supposed to leave on June 30th." She should be back in Orlando right now, soaking up some sun.

"Oh. Well, I asked my parents and your dad if I could stay for the summer! Plus, I'd never leave while you were in the hospital!" Kayla's staying? This news is both good and bad. Bad, because shes at risk being around Frank all the time. Good, because shes my bestfriend. I would've missed her if I never got the chance to say goodbye before she left.

"So, I'll let you change now, and then we can go home!" She continued happily. She leaves, and I change quickly, I hate hospitals.

**I'll try to update again soon! If you haven't already, you guys should really read my new Twilight fan fiction, No longer A memory. I'm SO happy with the response this story and that one have gotten. Thanks:) ~Ariella**


	25. Chapter 25

**Man, this one is intense! Enjoy! DISLCAIMER: I do NOT own Twilight. It was a hard one to write.**

The car ride home was dreadfully silent. Even Kelly, Lily, and Amy were quiet, the ten minute ride home from the hospital must be there new record. The silence was many things, among that list was: awkward, intense and ominous. When we got home Frank sent the girls upstairs with Kayla, who took their hands and led them to our room with false happiness and promises of playing Go Fish, the whole way up the stairs she thew worried and anxious glances over her thin shoulders.. I knew what he wanted, I knew that I had made a mistake, in the fact that I have yet to tell John - I really do regret it. If I could, I'd tell Kayla to go for it, to call now, run now there if she had to, but there is nothing I can do. She was already upstairs. Frank was already hitting me. And I was already saying sarcastic remarks that I knew would only end in my untimely demise, and earn me more beatings.

And thats how I ended up here. Slumped across the floor, in my backyard to be exact. Frank said I could or rather,_would be_ sleeping out here tonight. It's cold. It's wet, and it's raining. _Absolutely fantastic._ A few minutes ago Kayla called out to me from the second story window, carelessly letting in rain, she said that once my dad went into his room she would open up that same window again, and I would scale the trellis. I'm just waiting for the "signal" as she calls it. As far as I can figure, it's her opening the window and whispering my name. I stretch and wince. My previous wounds and bruises hurt, the new black eye and bruises don't exactly feel pleasant either. It doesn't help that I'm completely soaked as well. All I want is John. I want him to come here, hold me in his arms and say that everything is going to be okay, that this won't happen anymore, and we'll be okay. I want him to tell me he loves me again, before my dad takes it too far, and Kayla is back in Orlando, unable to keep her end of the deal.

Just as I predicted, the signal was her opening the window. Light streamed out from the open window and Kayla stuck her head out of it, getting herself wet in the steadily falling rain.

"Belly!" She stage whispered into the dark night, her eyes scanned the yard anxiously as she looked for me. I motion for her to shut up, and groan in pain as I walk over to the trellis slowly. She backed away from the window as I began climbing. The wood was wet, and hadn't been sanded, most likely ever. The first time I touched it I got a splinter. I swore before starting to climb. The trellis is weak and isn't really supporting my weight well. The rain is quickly becoming a total downpour, and I'm shivering as I attempt to climb. After a few splinter filled mintes, I'm almost up high enough to reach and look through the window.

"Annabelle! Jump down, jump down!" Kayla yells frantically from inside. I can hear Frank pounding on the door furiously as Kayla struggles to hold it closed, he must have expected this. My foot gets stuck, and it's too fall of a drop for me to just let go and let gravity do its job, I shake the trellis with my shaking fists in anger and frustration.

"Kayla! My foots stuck!" I wail hysterically. The rain is pounding down on my back in a frenzied pattern, and my hair is plastered to my bruised face. Tears pour down my face as heavily as the rain and I'm so scared. He's finally taken it too far. Kayla's phone is on the desk, which is on the other side of the room. If she stops holding back the door long enough to grab her phone, he'll come barreling through. And he won't hesitate to act harshly. I'm jerking my foot back as quickly and as hard as I can as many times possible, my calf is sore from the jerking and pulling, but nothing is happening. My foot's still stuck, it's still raining, and I still want Kayla to tell John. So I make a decision, I decide that no matter what will happen to me when he barges through that door, I will no longer put up with it. John will find out, if its the last thing I do. I _will_ see to it that he knows.

I stop struggling, and the frail wood work groans under my weight, making me feel fat. A thought easily expected by a teenage girl.

"Kayla," I command, "Stop. Call John." The door stops creaking from the pressure of her pushing against Frank's shoves. The door is thrown open forcefully and loudly, and I hear it hit the wall, surely leaving a dent. I'm just barely too low to see through the window. I hear beeping come from Kayla's cell phone. Why is he so focused on me? She has a phone! Then I think of a better question, why isn't she calling 911?

"John. John! Get over here now! All of you!" Kayla screams into the phone hyterically and inbetween heartbreaking sobs, from downstairs I hear Amy crying. Frank approaches the window and starts prying my fingers off, one by one. I scramble to hold on tightly with both of my hands. When his finger prying isn't 100% succesful, he slaps me a few times before shaking the already trembling trellis. Rain flys in through the open window, drenching his rage and hate filled face.

"NO! Don't hurt her! ANNABELLE!" Kayla keeps yelling and crying. She throws the phone at my dad and hits him in the head, square in the back of the neck. I see that the call is still in progress. My dad steps on it and smashes it with his boot. Kayla lets out a yell and tackles him. Just then several things happen at once, The trellis gives a final groan and begins falling back. Just then my foot comes free. Madly I scream and reach for the window sill. Its just out of my grasp. Kayla sees this and just as I miss, reaches out for my hand. I guess she has depth preception problems, because she misses, and I begin the two story fall.

**OOH CLIFFHANGER? Who hates me now? Haha another chapter will be up either tomorow or Wednesday. Until then...**


	26. Chapter 26

**I would've updated yesterday but I worked from 8-5:30, then got dragged to the rodeo by mom for 'quality family time' from 6-11. The rodeo was kinda've lame... Anyways, happy fourth of July! :) American Independence day! I'm wearing my red, white, and blue. What about the rest of you? Well as promised, here is chapter '26'!**

The two story drop wasn't the way they are in books, and in movies. In those, they're in slow motion, your life flashes briefly in your before your eyes, and you have time to look around, to absorb what is happening. Thats all bull. While I was falling,the world around me was a blur. The green grass was closing up at me and my heart was beating fast. Faintly I heard the sound of somebody screaming, Kayla probably. The ground was rushing up at me, and rain was pelting my face furiously as I continued to fall, when suddenly, I stopped. I fell into a pair of stone hard, ice cold arms.

"John?" I ask, my voice sounds strangely rough, probably from all of my recent screaming and crying. The screaming stopped right before I spoke. Was I the one screaming? The person holding me chuckled and shook softly with laughter. I look up to meet a familiar pair of topaz eyes.

"Sorry to disappoint you." Edward grinned as he set me down gently. He really _is_ faster than everyone else. But how did her get here so quickly?

"John's close behind me, he'll be here soon." Edward continued, he ran a hand through his messy bronze hair. My heart feels like its going to jump right out of my chest, and my breaths are coming fast and frantically, I feel like I'm having a mini-panic attack. Defintely, the scaries night of my life. This really isn't my week is it?

"How did you get here so fast?" I demand," Kayla _just_ got off the phone with John!" It just doesn't make sense. Even someone with Edward's speed couldn't here this quickly. He smiled at me as though the answer was painfully ovibous.

"I was out hunting, when I heard in John's thoughts someone screaming not to hurt you, and such." He briefly explained. Oh well, better not to question why I was saved I guess, and it _does _make sense.. A blur of white broke through the trees suddenly, and halted once it was halfway to me. John!

"John!' I exclaim happily, and run to him, my arms spread out wide. When we get to eachother, we embrace. After Edward clears his throat we finally break away, never breaking eye contact though.

"Are you okay?" John asks anxiously. I frown and tuck some hair behind my ear, and out of my face. My swollen black eye throbs and I frown.

"Annabelle? What happened?" He asks me worriedly. I take a deep breath. This is it, this is when I tell him everything. When I tucked that hair behind my ear, it revealed my black eye, and hopefully that will nudge the conversation in the right direction. So far, it has.

"Well..." I let my voice trail off. Gosh, this is _so_ hard to admit! His topaz eyes keep searching my face for an answer, and the same worried look remains in them as before. I clear my throat and look down at the ground before speaking.

"I need to talk to you, to all of you." I finally respond, I take him by the hand and lead him to the spaking wet bench next to the garden.

"But first, I need all of your family to be here, and Frank_ can't _be here." But he is. As matter of fact, he's probably livid right now. I bet he's on his way down the stairs right at this moment. So many thoughts are racing around in my head right now; my sisters- are they okay? What's going to happen to us? What can John and everyone else do to help me? Will they even care? What if-

"Annie, spit it out already. _Frank _won't be an issue for at least another ten minutes." Kayla interuppts my train of thought. She sounded disgusted when she said Frank's name. I was so lost in thought that I never noticed she came. I pat the open spot on the wet bench next to me for her to sit down. She sits down quietly and crosses her legs.

"What do you mean he won't be an issue?" I ask curiously turning to face her. Kayla didn't do anything, did she? She grinned smugly, and a proud look crossed her tan face.

"Oh, remember that textbook, I forgot to return?" I nod and she continues, " Well, I picked it up, and threw it at his head." She shrugged her shoulders like this was an everyday occurence. I laugh one brief little laugh, and look up at her with wide eyes.

"Why-" John was cut off by me giving Kayla a well deserved and earned high five. He looked at us like we were crazy.

"You two have a lot of explaining to do." Edward said slowly, from his position leaning against a tree.

"Yes, yes we do." I agree.

"Finally." Kayla groans. I roll my eyes. Hopefully, this will all turn out well.


	27. Chapter 27

**Time to update again! Looking back at reviews, you guys are too nice to me, I swear:)**

** CHAPTER WHATEVER WE'RE ON NOW. I'M TOO LAZY TO CHECK.**

My bruises throbbed painfully as I led Edward and John into my living room. The house was silent, Granny had left earlier today not too long after I left the hospital. I asked, well told is more like it, for John to call the rest of his family, and for them to meet us here at my house. My hands are shaking, probably because I am so nervous. This is my secret, the one thing no one can know about me, and now, its not going to be a secret anymore. While John was still on the phone with Carlisle, Edward approached me and Kayla.

He looked at me worriedly, "While we wait for the rest of our family, I can revive your father, I do have several medical degrees." Of course you do, I think and internally I sigh. Frank needs to stay knocked out until this is all over. He'll be furious when he comes to, for sure, but Jasper can help with that when he gets here. Until then...

"Leave him." I reply, staring into his golden eyes determinedly. John, who had just hung up the phone, looked at the two of us with a confused expression on his face, neither Edward, or John can understand why it is I could care less about the state of my father's health. John cautiously walked up too me, as Kayla watched on from the couch, looking bored.

"Annabelle, what's going on here?" He asked me, the expression on his face was heartbreaking, it makes him so sad that I've been keeping something from him, he looks hurt. I put my arms around him in a tight embrace. He returns the hug, and strokes my hair.

"I'm so sorry, I just couldn't tell you." I say, my voice muffled from speaking against his shoulder. He still doesn't know _what_ it is I'm so sorry about, but at least he knows how sorry I am.

"No matter how much I wanted too tell you, I just couldn't." I continue to admit. Kayla spoke up finally, "Belle, save it for when the rest of the them get here, no sense in repeating yourself." She spoke confidently, she thinks that's the best option, so I'm willing to comply and listen to her. I broke away from John's embrace, when I heard Lily begin to cry.

"Not again..." Kayla groaned. Apparently since I'd been taken by Gabe and Lucas, the world's biggest idiots, she'd been having constant nightmares, and rarely slept through the night anymore. Which is usually Amy's thing, _she_ can rarely sleep through a whole night. Its rather exhausting for both of them to be having the same problem.

"Kay, she's only two..." I say slowly as I begin walking towards Lily and Kelly's room. When I walked in, I flipped the switch for the light and sat at the end of Lily's bed. From the other side of the small room, Kelly sat up and groaned, rubbing her eyes dramatically.

"Anna_belle_,"she began, putting emphasis on the second part of my name, " _please, _shut her up!" She sighed loudly and threw herself back down onto her pillow, plugging her ears with her fingers as Lily's cries continued. I laughed lightly at Kelly's antics, but then turned my attention to Lily. I pulled her into my lap, and her arms wrapped themselves around my neck and she sobbed into my wet t-shirt, seeking comfort.

"Shhh... It's okay Lil, it's alright." I comforted her. She struggled to speak through her tears and I patted her on the back gently. I decided that Kelly deserves some sleep too, so I scooped Lily up and carried her into the living room. I sat down on the couch with her on my lap.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked her softly, speaking into her dark brown hair, after her she had calmed down quite a bit. She nodded her little head and spoke, never lifting her head out of the crook of my neck. For two years old she is suprisingly good at talking.

"Y-you were t-there," She began, stuttering, I nodded and she continued,"and so was Kaywa, and John, and daddy." Her voice broke on "Daddy". Edward and John looked intrigued, yet slightly uncomfortable. Kayla just looked anxious, she was waiting not-so-patiently for everybody else to arrive.

"Kaywa was screaming, and you were running, and I was in John's lap," She stopped to smile at John, and blushed, she may have winked too, but I couldn't tell. Oh. My. Gosh. John looked away, and Edward laughed loudly like how Emmett does. Before I could say anything she continued, interrupting Edward's laughter, " And then, Daddy was chasing you, and he caught you, and then I screamed, and then you screamed, and then John hugged me," Her words were rushing out of her small lips and she was using hand gestures madly, and most of all, she _just kept talking_! "Then next thing I know, you're on the floor, and daddy and you were gone. Forever!" She stopped talking and was breathing heavy, her story now finished.

"Well that sounds exciting." I smile down at her. She bobs her head up and down excitedly as her dark blue eyes widen, "It was! It was!" She agreed.

"But not as exciting, as you going back to sleep." I say, looking at her pointedly, she looks away and her eyes land on John.

"I don't think so. John's on my side, not yours!" She said smiling at him again.

"Nope!" I say standing up from the soft couch with her in my arms, "Besides," I continue, "You don't want him on your side, he has cooties." I tell her,wrinkling my nose. From the corner of my eye, I see John acting offended at my statement. I roll my eyes and continue on into Lily and Kelly's room. As I'm laying her down and tucking her in she finally responds to my earlier cooties statement.

"But you told Kay that you think John is-" I cut her off as a I begin to blush I do _not _want her to finish _that_ sentence, " A great guy! Yep, thats what I told her. Goodnight Lily!" I say quickly, bolting out of her room, and barely remembering to turn off the light before I shut the door. To my horror, when I get into the living room, the entire Cullen family is there waiting for me. _They heard everything! _Kayla shrugs, the traitor let them in just in time to hear that.

"So you think John is 'a pretty great guy', huh?" Emmett said, grinning brightly as I entered the room. It's bad enough that they had heard all of that, but to make matters worse, Carlisle had apparently carried my dad into the room, and had him sprawled across the couch. My eyes widen as I realize he's trying to get him to wake up.

"Just a minute Anna, then you can share whatever it is you wish too, just wait for me to attend to your father." Carlisle spoke calmly as he stood over Frank.

"No!" I shout as he tries to revive Frank. Alice stood idly by, with Jasper's arm around her waist. As I had my little panic attack, Kayla was freaking out as well. Carlisle stopped whatever it was he was doing, to look up at the two of us curiously. Alice's high voice tinkled like bells when she spoke, "It's a little late. I can't see him very clearly, but I do know that he'll be waking up in about one minute." I groan.

"I'll get the textbook!" Kayla exclaims, jumping up out of her seat.

"It's too late." I sigh, putting my hand on her shoulder. My dad moans and stirs slightly. Crap... Kayla looks at me and whispers, "Backup plan?" I nod and she motions for each of the Cullen's to step out of the room. I hear her instruct them to stay quiet and to watch us.

"Hey dad." I say softly, playing nice for the time being, I move to stand next to the large couch while he remains to lay down on the couch. Kayla walks back into the room and watches us cautiously. He moans again before finally, he sits up and begins to glare at me. I just love how thats the first thing he does.

"What did I say about calling me dad?" He says through gritted teeth. His green eyes shine with hate and I flinch from his tone and the force of his glare. I think I heard John growl at that.

"To _you_," He continues, standing up, " I'm Frank." Knowing that the Cullen's are watching and likely to interfere, makes me cockier than usual,

"Well, _Dad_, I think I'll call you what I want to." I reply cheekily. He raises his hand to hit me and I flinch again.

"Don't you _dare_ touch her." John threatens, as he steps into the room and stands next to me. My dad's face shows clear shock, and he looks at me for help. If he thinks I'm going to cover him this time, he has another thing coming. My black eye throbs but I ignore it and decide to stand up for myself and to stand up to my dad.

"You heard him." I say defiantly, crossing my arms. I smirk and he cowers as Carlisle and Emmett also step into the room.

"Well this turned out better than I expected." Kayla admitted. Always the comic relief. The rest of the Cullen's enter the room, each looking either extremely sad, or extremely mad. Frank is going down...

**What'd you think? I know I haven't updated in a while, so to make up for it, I wrote this. I think it's one of my longest chapters... There is only about 1 or 2 chapters left! If there's enough interest in a sequel, I'll write one. Until next time, Ariella. :)**


	28. Still Beating

**PLEASE READ: ****I just couldn't resist writing another chapter so soon, I know chapter 27 was just posted yesterday, but all of the reviews say "Update again soon" and would you look at that? It's soon. Also, heads up, this is ****THE LAST CHAPTER. ****Once I have a name for the sequel and it's posted, an author note will be added to this story as chapter 29, saying the name. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. This has been amazing and I'm sad that t's come to a close, but I look forward to other fan fictions, including this one's sequel. Enjoy, this one was hard to write! Hopefully everybody likes it. **

** Love, Ariella Jones, the most thankfull fan fiction author EVER!**

Esme seemed very close to tears, I noticed, when I looked over my shoulder at what I sincerely do consider my second family. Bella looked incredibly sad as well, and Alice just seemed mad, frustrated that she never saw this, that she never saw any way to help me, Edward is mad too. Mostly because Bella is sad I think, Jasper seems mad, and Emmett and Rosalie _defintely_ are mad. But out of the entire Cullen family, no one seems as mad or nearly as sad, as John.

I can just tell that he's beating himself up over this, and at the same time that he is incredibly angry with Frank, he's also probably angry that I never told him, and sad that this ever happened. Frank broke the shocked silence in the room as he walked towards me, he gripped my arm tightly, "I will do with my daughter as I please. And you," He stopped to look, more like _glare_, at me harshly," need to learn to not be so mouthy. Incidents such as this, are why you were supposed to be outside for the night." It was then that I remembered how cold I was, and how wet, and how absolutely horrible my dad truly is.

"_Take your filthy hands off her_." John growled, he is so incredibly furious at my dad. In my head I am rooting for him to totally take Frank _down,_ but to voice that would be incredibly innappropriate at this time, I'll tell him later. Carlisle stepped forward and placed a hand on John's shoulder gently, in a father-like gesture, he is the only Cullen who's expression has remained neutral. He looked at John sternly and John pulled me behind him as Carlisle stepped forward. His polite additude seemed forced,

"Frank, why don't you calm down, then we can... deal with this." My dad eyes widened as he realized, for the first time, that all of this had happened in front of one of his bosses. However, within seconds his glare had throughly returned, and was fixated first once again on me, then Kayla, and then slowly his peircing green eyes glared at each vampire in the room. _You might not want to do that dad._ His cold expression was calculating, whether he was internally debating on his odds in a fight, or a way out of this, I'm not entirely sure. I was hoping he'd choose to fight, I'd like to see Emmett and John take him down.

Finally, his expression relaxed, and he laughed humorlessly once, "What're you going to do if I don't? Fire me?" He laughed without reason once more, and Carlisle's expression hardened. He must be pretty frustrated. I know I am...

"Welcome to my world." I muttered, rolling my eyes. John turned around and gave me a quick kiss and sympathetic glance, before turning back to face my dad.

"Perhaps I will." Carlisle calmly responded, my dad stopped his laughing completely, and he came across very, and I do mean _very,_ mad.

"Consider me fired then. Anna, pack your bags. We're going back to Florida." He smirked at me, which was not an easy feat considering how I'm hidden behind John. John growled at this newly found news. Esme sobbed from somewhere behind me, I would have looked, but like John, I was waiting for Frank to finish and clarify this news. When he didn't it was John who spoke.

"Not likely." John said looking at my father, with the same intense anger and loathing, that my dad usually looks at _me_ with. My dad simply smirked once more, "I'm sorry, are _you_ her dad?" John remained silent, and the tension in the room must be killing Jasper. Carlisle's eyes flashed with anger, and he just barely seemed to be keeping his expression calm, "You have no right to her, or any of your daughters. I _will_ see to it that you never lay a single finger on any of these girls again." He threatened, staring into Frank's eyes fearlessly.

I stepped forward, hoping to pull of the look of standing by Carlisle's statement, but I'm still a little shooken up, so I doubt I wore the confident, fearless llok Carlisle wore,and I was trying to achieve.

"Way to see too it." Frank said sarcastically, as he reached out and pinched my arm. I was mad now too, still unbelievably hurt, and sore, and cold, but now angry was being added to that list. Without much thought, I swung out hard and kicked my dad powerfully, years of soccer have taught me well, and the kick was the hardest I think I've ever kicked. The best part, _it hit him square in the you-know-whats._ Instantly he dropped to his knees, much like how I did after Gabe had stabbed me, and he clutched his groin in agony. He gasped for breath and threw up all over the pristine white couch, the same one he had gotten up from only minutes before. It feels good to not be the one who's been hit for once.

"Holy..." He began a long string of unprintable swear words, that would've made a sailor blush. I smiled smugly, and felt very proud of myself.

"Nice KICK!" Emmett yelled, him and Kayla both gave me high fives, before the room's mood once again turned serious. Everyone eyed the vomit with disgust before looking back to Carlisle, who is the leader and father figure, it's safe to say he is the one who is expected by virtually everyone to deal with and solve this.

"My wife, Esme, has already called and informed the police, they'll be here shortly. I suggest you clean yourself up before they arrive." Carlisle spoke with a smug grin on his face, and he smiled at me when he turned to face me, "You , Kayla, and your sisters are welcome to stay with us. You're all practically family as it is." He said. Kayla looked estactic, and I've got to admit, the idea thrilled me too.

"Fat chance." Frank sneered, as he continued to lay on the ground in pain. Before anyone else had time to respond he continued, "They'll be back in Florida. _With their real family._ Says so right in Case-" His voice broke, "My _wife's_ will, and mine too. Annabelle and her sisters will be living with their grandmother." His painfilled grimace went away and was replaced instead, by a smug one that resembled the one beginning to slip off of Carlisle's pale face. Vaguely, I remembered my dad saying how he had "connections" that remained in Orlando. Will he tell them to come for me if I do go?

"Wh-what?" I said quietly, speaking for the first time since I kicked him, I can't be that far away from John, from the Cullen's in general. And I _defintely_ don't want to be that close to his creepy little friends. Frank fixed his icy stare at me and was silent for a short moment before speaking again.

"You heard me, if I am no longer deemed a 'fit parent', then by law you must stay with another relative. Even without the law, you'd have to because of your mother's and myself's wills, saying that if we can no longer care for you, that's where you'll go." A proud look dominated the pained one on his face, and I felt a single tear leak out of the corner of my eye. He's right. As hard as Carlisle may try too fight, I have to go back to Orlando. And leave the Cullen family behind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Time skip!**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The cop's came and went. Esme, John, and Bella, spent the rest of the night at my house, and reluctantly helped me and Kayla pack for ourseleves, and Amy, Kelly, and Lily. Esme said she'd handle everything else in the house, and for me to just worry about everyone having their personal belongings. I cried and cried, in John's arms when I found out that I _would_ be moving back to Orlando, Florida. The sunniest place I've ever been, and almost the farthest away I can be from John without leaving the contiental U.S.

If it were possible, I'm pretty sure he would've cried too. The whole night he never left my side, not once. Not even while I was sleeping. Frank was sitting in jail, awaiting his day in court, and when it came, chances are I'll have to bet there and testify. Considering how the social workers found a flight for the five of us girls this afternoon, I guess that means I'll be back in Forks sometime in the future for his court date, but for now, sunshine and beaches are all thats heading my way.

Now, as I'm standing here in the Port Angeles airport, waiting for them to call my flight, I'm trying very hard to refrain from crying. Jasper has been sending me waves of calm and peace all day, hoping I'd stop crying, but so far his attempts have been mostly in vain. Probably becuase of my natural blocks, I have to really concentrate to remove them, and allow his and everyone else's powers to fully affect me.

Kelly, and Lily took the announcement of the move suprisingly well.

"I'm happiest because Granny promised to take me to Disneyworld the next time we visited!" She'd said when I told her. Her joy was contagious to Lily, and she now looked forward to it as well. I guess I'm the only one who isn't really thrilled. Kayla is somewhat indifferent on the subject, she would be going back to her parents' at the end of the summer anyways. Besides, she's probably happy to have me back.

Our flight was called and I slowly gathered my bags, and rounded up the girls. Time passed all to quickly. I don't want to leave. I've only known John for a little under two months, but our bond was so intense, and instantly connected, that it's like leaving part of me behind. Especially with the way these past few weeks have been going, he's been my rock, my hero, my love. But I guess I'll be okay, I'm still alive, my heart's still beating, I'll never be as happy so far away from John, but I'll live. I was halfway to boarding the plane when I handed my suitcases to Kayla and turned and ran into John's arms. He held me until they called for final boarding and I had to go.

I stared into his gold eyes sadly, he kissed me one last time, " This won't be the last time we see eachother, okay? Not by a longshot." He vowed. We both said "I love you" and I told the rest of his family goodbye. I walked back to Kayla and took my suitcases from her hands, looking back every few feet, until I couldn't see him any longer, and was on the plane. I took my seat inbetween Kelly, who had the window seat, and Lily, who sat in the aisle seat. I was staring straight ahead, trying to fight back tears. In the row behind us Kayla sat, with Amy. We agreed to trade seats every once in a while to give the other a break.

The plane took off, and I left the dreary town of Forks, Washington behind me. Leaving behind cloudy days, rainy nights, and a loving vampire family. Replacing the past was; sun filled days, nagging grandmothers, and my senior year of highschool. Back where it all started, in Orlando.


	29. Important Author

**Still Beatings sequel is offically up! The first chapter anyways... It's called The Miller's House.  I hope everybody likes it. Review if you have any questions, ideas, or suggestions. Thank you SOOO much for reading Still Beating and just being plain amazing:) I LOVE YOU GUYS! I never would've guessed that my first fan fiction would've gotten this kind of a reaction.**

** ~Ariella Jones 3**


	30. EXCITINGIMPORTANT NEWSPLEASE READ!

** I've decided that I'm not as happy with Still Beating as I once was, and I want to rewrite it! The basics will be the same, but I feel like the story could use some fine tuning. I haven't even updated the sequel, The Millers' House, in a long time because honestly, I think it sucks. It's a piece of poo. So I have officially decided to re-do Still Beating. It will be posted as it's own story, so look for it! And I will not be updating the sequel to the original story for awhile because of this. My other stories should be updated soon, but because of an injury I just got over, nothing has been updated recently! Thank you so much, each and every one of you. :)**


End file.
